


VOL After Dark

by akgerhardt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asexuality Spectrum, Body Worship, Cardiophilia, Comfort/Fluff, Dicks in places they shouldn't be, Electrostimulation and technology kinks apparently exist, Endosoma, Exhibitionism, G/T, Giant/Tiny, Humor, M/M, Macro/Micro, Mild Power Play, Mouthplay, Multiple Orgasms, Nongenital/NGO, Object Swallowing, Oral Fixation, Overstimulation, Pornhub title: Android Vores Ghost for 5 Billion Years, Public Humiliation, Sometimes when two people love each other very much the one gets inside the other, Stomach Kink, That’s how sex works, Update: spicy oviposition and consentacles in Chapter 37, Voyeurism, Welcome to the future. Robots are gay, soft/safe/nonfatal vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 21,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akgerhardt/pseuds/akgerhardt
Summary: Just a collection of lewd robot vore; read at own risk.Derived from the sfw g/t series, found here!https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417287/





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter is a rather lengthy introduction, the second is pics, and the third and fourth are doodles. From then on, each chapter is its own story (not posted in any particular order).
> 
> As always, fanart is welcome, and we'd love to feature yours! Our nsfw tumblr is pocketsizedvoid.

Before you start, I'd recommend reading [the book](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417287/) that these are all derived from. If you want to skip ahead, though, I've provided descriptions of us in the excerpt below, saturated with top-tier shitart.

(If and when I learn how to draw, I’ll add more accurate pics- these are just to give you a general understanding of our appearances.)

 

* * *

 

I'm a quantum specter, and Minaeus is an android. We're tiny and giant sizeshifters, respectively. We've basically become the gods of Earth post-humanity, but we're just a pair of meme nerds. 

 

Minaeus is approximately 6'7, with a muscular but lean build. He looks to be in his mid-to-late twenties.

He’s entirely self-sustaining and skilled in many areas, which is why he was resold numerous times instead of being disposed. The materials that comprise him are virtually indestructible, but he’s still soft and humanlike. 

His skin is tan, and his eyes are husky bright blue. His hair is silvery white, and so goddamn fluffy.

His particular model is ideal for heavy/dangerous work, human interaction, and database management/computations. He is extremely strong, and has gill things on his ribs that dual-function as heat vents and hydro-energy converters, meaning he can “breathe” like a fishy underwater. On breathing, though- his “lungs” draw in air and all these super tiny turbines inside convert the wind into energy (Therefore he doesn’t need oxygen, per say).

He drinks water to help with internal temperature regulation, allowing him to adapt to extremely hot and cold environments. It’s also used to speed up signal transportation; he can survive without it, but his nonessential functions will shut down and he’ll feel pretty awful. He also has a hard-shelled, hidden storage container in his lower abdomen that he uses to carry items while traveling. There’s a channel that connects the middle layer to his stomach, so he can even hold water reserves to draw from. (I've made camel jokes on numerous occasions.) It took a while to become accustomed to him using it, as he’ll just lift his shirt up without warning to retrieve objects that do not belong in one’s abdomen, such as his hoodie. He opens it remotely, but he has an inset, blue, diamond-shaped “belly button” that can be used to unlock it manually in the scenario that someone needed to access its contents while he was powered off.

So yeah, he gets energy from sunlight, wind, and water, but he doesn’t need them all at once. The energy processed through his generators is stored in the glowy blue core in the center of his chest, where it eventually flows through his body. He has sensory receptors almost everywhere, and they function like nerves because it’s kinda important for him to feel what’s going on. He can, however, disable them in otherwise painful situations. His stomach is the most... sensitive part of his body. 

From the waist down, he's skinless and very obviously inorganic, with dark colors, strange materials, and designs illuminated by pulses of energy. 

His vocal system is a lot more tech than human but he doesn’t talk like a robot, per say. He chose a unique voice: sorta deep but mellow, breezy but smooth, and no regional accent. It reflects emotion and nonverbal implications like anyone else’s. He could change it spontaneously if he wanted to, say, mimic Morgan Freeman while referencing memes. Always catches me off-guard. His ears are more angular than round, not very grooved, and they stop about an inch inward. They're used as audio recorders and processors- he can play back anything he hears.

Random tidbits: he has no nips, no butt, and no biological functions. No robodick here.

His materials are entirely immune to dirt/microbes/damage, and the only fluid is water. As a result, he’s self-cleaning and he always smells like fucking Febreeze. His “organs” vary from hard machinery and wires to mesh, aerogel-like structures with microscopic filaments, fully functional tendons with hydroelectric transporter tubes, hollow containers, and so forth. The luminescent matter resembles ice in appearance, but he can consciously alter some of his features, such as temperature, processing speed, lighting, and hues.

(My apologies, but I've been coerced to add that he can make his tongue glow blue. He kept wiggling it until I complied.)

His cognition, awareness, and empathy are tiers above most organic beings combined. He taught himself how to communicate with non-humans, and it’s pretty wild.

Anyhoo, he doesn’t really care about or put effort into his appearance. His hair obviously doesn’t grow or shed, and he can style it by just running his fingers through it a couple times. He likes to wear kangaroo pouch drawstring hoodies and/or soft tees with normal pants, of which we’ve found quite a lot.

When I was corporal, I was 5′9 and about a hundred pounds. I was well-kempt most days, but my image is set as my last: wrinkled dress shirt with Victorian-style, long, puffed sleeves and an unbuttoned collar, double-tailed vest sewn by a friend, slim-fit trousers rolled up at the knees like breeks, green eyes, unkempt brown hair and sideburns, and rectangular glasses. I was initially ashamed of looking so disheveled, but I can remove and adjust the things already on my being. I should mention, though- maintaining a physical form requires a ridiculous amount of energy. Because of this, I often opt for a reduced size and/or ghosty tail. I can scale down at will, but I neither can nor want to exceed my original height.

I find organic bodies repulsive, and I'm what you might call a "gray" asexual. Minaeus is a perpetually horny and hungry robot with no butt. He runs on electricity. I essentially am electricity. We have a metric fuckton of issues, but we've worked to become rather good fits for one another. We have a lot of time to ourselves, so we have fun.

I can only interact with the physical dimension by harnessing electromagnetic energy. Minaeus provides me with more than enough just by being in the vicinity. Because he isn't alive in the traditional sense, I can multiply his molecules to increase his size and then destroy the excess ones when he wants to return to normal. We can do a lot of other sciencey things that I'm not going to get into now, because let's be real: you're here for the nut. If you've had the patience to get this far, I promise that the following chapters will be worth your time. Each one is its own story, so they don't need to be read in chronological order (or all at once).

 


	2. Chapter 2

Some internal aesthetics:

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small Misunderstanding

His lips are so soft, so warm against mine. He kisses me hungrily, takes me in and I’m fucking desperate for it. As ashamed as I am to admit, I’d never felt like this before him. I never felt so safe, so loved, so intimate, so driven by need.

We broke apart less for air than to grapple with the overwhelming sensations. He tilted his head back as I kissed down his jaw and neck, leaving tingly, glowing spots that slowly faded.

His voicebox glitched as he lost control.

I buried my face in his shoulder, failing to hide my laugh.

We fell into comfortable silence.

After a few minutes, I lifted my head, nuzzling the crook of his neck.

“God, what I’d give to be inside of you,” I murmured.

He jumped slightly.

     “… Seriously?”

“Mhm.” I closed my eyes.

     “This… is sort of the best thing ever? Holy shit. I, heh. I never thought you’d want the same.”

“Too bad you lack genitalia. I think you’re more than perfect as you are, I just. Wish I could pleasure you somehow.”

He seemed a bit preoccupied.

     “So, wow. I can’t believe this is happening…”

“Eh?”

     “You want to, right?”

“Yeah, but-”

     “Ok, just shrink.”

“What?”

He wrapped his arms around me, squishing me against his abdomen.

     “C’mon, I want you in my tummy.”

“I’m… not sure we’re on the same page here.”

He paused, confusion turning to mortification as he replayed my ignored comments in his head. He released me, flopping face-first onto the bed and muffling his words.

     “Jesus Christ, I am so sorry.”

“For what?”

     “This is beyond embarrassing.”

…

Oh.

 _Oh_.

He hid his face in a pillow.

“… Would it, er, make you feel good?”

After a moment, he nodded.

“Then let’s do it.”

     “You don’t have to do that for me.”

“I want to! You’re beautiful inside and out, I’m sure. It’ll be… an adventure.”

He snorted softly, turning a bit to look up at me.

      “You’re too precious.”

I stroked his fluffy hair, and he closed his eyes, blush still lingering on his cheeks.

     “… Guess you leave me no choice,” he sighed.

I zapped down to the size of a paperclip, flying over the mountain of blankets and landing in front of his forearm. He smiled, flustered.

“I love you.”

     “I love you too, nerd… God, you look so cute, I could just-”

He stopped himself.

“Eat me up? Do it. You gotta.”

He laughed silently, puffing gusts of wind out his nose. I drew patterns on his sensitive skin, arm now the height of a wall.

“C’mon, don’t hold back. Swallow me whole!”

     “Dude.”

“Too much?”

     “… Mmm, nah.”

There was an awkward pause before he leaned down, closing his lips around me and engulfing me in inorganic darkness. I was immediately soaked in warm water, lifted by his soft, textured tongue and rubbed gently against his cheek. I giggled.

He made a pleased humming noise that vibrated around and through me. I accidentally sparked energy, illuminating the cavern with faint blue lights that were absorbed by his tongue.

I curled up in the divit of his cheek and he kept me there for a bit, occasionally running the tip of his tongue across me. Eventually, I felt his finger against me from the outside, nudging me past his teeth. I climbed their slippery surface and he tilted his head, sliding me back. As the muscles squeezed around me, I began to feel claustrophobic, panicking momentarily and trying to wiggle free before remembering what was happening. There was a “glk,” followed by forced swallowing and a cough.

 _Whoops_.

It wasn’t terrible going down his throat. It felt like a full-body massage, aided by gravity. It was even warmer than his mouth, and I could hear the various mechanisms of his body as I passed them. The blue light of his core illuminated my surroundings, growing brighter as I went lower.

     “Oh my god, I ate you. I- can feel you going down, I can feel every tiny movement, I-”

I stopped abruptly, feet against something solid.

     “Fuck, sorry, I forgot to open it.”

It slid apart, and I dropped into his “stomach” with an unceremonious splash.

_It’s so... beautiful._

In appearance, it varied greatly from a human’s. Like an undersea grotto, bright blue, intricate patterns throughout, bubbly waves rippling from the sides inward each time he took a breath. The only substance was water, and the whole place smelled like fresh laundry. The walls themselves glowed from his core, energy pulsing faintly through the designs. At my size it didn’t jostle me around much, and the grooves in their texture allowed me to find purchase.

     “… You’re inside of me now. Heh, welcome? Hope it doesn’t disappoint.

      Wait, are you doing ok? Y-You can phase out if you’re not, but, uh. If you still want to- I mean, fuck. Sorry. If you get big enough to fill it and wiggle around, that’ll- yeah.”

I complied, changing back to ghost tail and slowly growing. He pressed a hand against me, moaning softly. 

Once my form reached every corner, I stopped and snuggled the walls. He gasped, biting back a whine as I continued. He lasted a little over five minutes, during which his temperature hiked and he came undone. He trembled, clenching around me as a violent shudder ran through his body, the noises of his internals almost as loud as his vocals.

Eventually, his muscles went slack, moving around me in a more relaxed manner. He began to catch his breath.

      “God, you were so… so good, thank you.”

I reduced to my initial size as his system recalibrated, marveling at this secret oasis and intending to explore every inch of it.

      “… Heh, that tickles. What’s going on in there?”

He poked the space next to me teasingly.

      “I don’t mind if you want to do some spelunking. Come out whenever… I’m just gonna take a nap.”

I couldn’t wait for the next time.


	6. Chapter 6

We spent a while crossing what we dubbed “the drylands”- windy areas with no water whatsoever. He was quieter than usual as he decimated a car lot and an oil refinery, compacting the machinery into large wads that he launched through the ozone. 

I figured he was just tired, so I suggested we call it quits for the day. He didn’t object.

He slumped against a bridge, closing his eyes. I sprawled out across his collarbone, looking up at the sky. 

I was lost in thought when everything around me started shaking, becoming violent enough to knock me off my resting place. He groaned slightly as a loud mechanical noise rang through his body. 

      “… Sorry.”

“You alright?”

      “Yeah, just thirsty. I... kinda ran out of water last night.”

“What?! Why didn’t you tell me?”

      “I’m fine, really. I didn’t want you to worry.”

“You do realize that I could have immediately remedied the situation.”

      “What?”

“I could have created water for you.”

      “It would take way too much energy for you to fill this. I don’t want you fading out on me again.”

He winced as his insides lurched visibly. 

“C’mon, that’s ridiculous. You’ll be feeling better in a jiffy!”

…

“Would you rather I do it from the inside? I’d have plenty of energy to work with; plus, it would simplify the process.”

He nodded, looking away.

      “… I can’t promise I won’t get off to this.”

I snorted, elbowing him. 

“That’s the spirit. But I won’t prolong your predicament by doing it the old-fashioned way- if you want me to go slow and sweet next time, be well!”

      “Fffff. Fine, I’ll take it.”

He ruffled my hair gently with the tip of a finger, smirking.

      “And thanks.”

I nuzzled said finger as he got comfortable, then reduced my size and phased directly into his stomach. 

He sighed as I entered, and the storm inside him seemed to quell momentarily. I massaged the soft squishiness, illuminated by the bright blue glow of his core. Muffled whines reverberated around me, convincing me to continue my ministrations.

When he seemed satisfied, I stopped and hovered near the opening. Channeling the energy around me, I began to rearrange atomic composition. Clusters of dihydrogen monoxide materialized, spreading out across his walls like mist until there was enough to form droplets. They dripped down into a pool at the bottom, which slowly rose. His stomach was currently the size of a small house, so it was going to take a while. The water already gathered started churning once his body registered it, and I realized that we were in for a rough ride. 

His muscles contracted as I watched nervously. Suddenly, the walls inverted, and I was flung into the pit. Waves crashed as the spasms continued, rivaling the sounds of an ocean.

Never had hiccups been so dramatic. 

I hadn’t lost my grip, though, so I continued to fill it. He pressed his hand against it from the outside in an attempt to stop, and I found the gesture to be awfully endearing. 

      “Are you *hic* okay in there?” 

I reassured him with more rubs, relaxing as the warm water sloshed me around. I could already hear the mechanisms in his transportation system restarting, and I smiled to myself. 

By the time he was full, his stomach had become calm again. I lingered a bit longer, in no hurry to leave.

When I did return, I found him resting peacefully, arm draped across his side. I figured he was asleep and nestled back down on his shirt, looking up to see him smiling fondly at me. 

      “You’re the best medicine.”


	7. Chapter 7

“I, er. I think… I ought to make you aware that… I- fuck.”

      “Hmm?”

“God, I don’t know how to say this, it’s mortifying…”

He continued stroking my back, humming softly as we sat on the bed.

      “Dude, I’m the last person you should feel embarrassed around.”

My muscles tensed under his hand, and I struggled to remain calm.

“I like it.”

      “Like what?”

…

      …

“You know, _it_. After the first couple times, I realized that I like it as much as you. I’m just… not as vocal.”

      “Oh… Sweet! I’m glad we both enjoy it, I was starting to feel a little guilty.”

“Heh…”

      “Does this mean we can do it more often?”

“Whatever you fancy.”

      “I fancy you~”

I laughed as he leaned in, tugging my open collar down and gently mouthing my shoulder.

      "Onm nomnomnom nomf.“

He pulled back, running his tongue across his lips.

      “Such a tasty nerd.”

“You are insatiable.”

      “Damn right. I’m only satisfied when I'm full of _you_.

      I’d keep you safe inside forever if the rest of me wouldn’t miss you.”

He hugged his sides for emphasis.

“That’s kinda gay.”

      “You love me.”

“And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

      …

      “Will you indulge me now~?”

I nodded hesitantly.

      “That wasn’t very convincing. I gotta know that you want it RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW.”

I snickered, tilting my head up to kiss the corner of his mouth.

“I suppose I’m a bit indifferent at the moment.”

      “I don’t mind waiting.”

He nuzzled me affectionately, then laid back, patting the empty space with a smirk. I complied, resting my head on his abdomen and closing my eyes. 

“… Busy in there today.”

      “Mmm.”

He took his waterbottle off the nightstand, beginning to chug. He pressed me in deeper, holding me there as he swallowed. I listened to the rapids of water travel down between loud squelches, spilling into the sea of rippling waves below.

I waited until he finished, then started lightly rubbing his tummy, turning to place a kiss atop his soft skin. He made a pleasured noise as it sloshed around underneath.

“… You give new meaning to the concept of a lover being one’s home.”


	8. Chapter 8

      “I can’t ignore it anymore; I’m depressed.”

“Sorry, man.”

      “Sooo depressed; I’ve sank to an even lower level than you. 

      … Get it, ‘cause you’re short-”

“Rude. Has anything in particular been bothering you?”

He made a long, incomprehensible groan not unlike Chewbacca, and I would’ve laughed at his theatrics if I wasn’t so concerned.

“C’mon, spit it out.”

He ignored me.

      “I haven’t felt hungry in _weeks_ - It’s that bad.”

“Wait, seriously? Holy shit…”

I got up and walked to where he lay flat on the floor, looking downright miserable. 

“You’re never not hungry… This is indeed a grave situation. I could- I could try to stoke your appetite.”

      “It won’t work, but thanks.”

“You sure about that?”

I knelt down next to him, lightly poking his stomach.

“I think I can give your tummy the rumblies.”

He half-smiled, closing his eyes.

      “Knock yourself out. ‘S a lost cause.”

“Really? But you love having a full, squirmy belly~” I murmured, rubbing gently.

      “Apparently not anymore,” he sighed, placing his hand over mine for a moment.

I brushed my opposite thumb across his lower lip. He flicked his tongue against it teasingly.

“You’re so ticklish when I place tiny kisses on your lips… You turn into a flustered mess whenever I ask to be inside of you. Your mouth waters over any excuse to put me in it, and you can’t help but moan blissfully as you savor my taste. And when you swallow me down into your hot, tight, wet throat and feel your muscles pull me lower, lower…”

I slowly traced the path from his chin to chest. He swallowed subconsciously.

“… until you finally have me where you want me- that lovely hideaway, deep within you. The safest place to keep me, as close as possible. You protect me and show me your innermost self.”

I began to massage his abdomen gently, mapping it out. His breath hitched whenever I gave attention to his sweet spots. The water sloshed around as his stomach bubbled happily.

“I’m surrounded by you in every way. Your heart pounds and your voice reverberates around me, your walls pulse and contract with each breath, rocking me… You’re my world.”

Glowing energy ebbed from my palms, filling him with pleasure. He stifled a whine, muscles coiling under my touch. 

“You feel my every movement and it thrills you like nothing else can. And when I finally sink into your soft, sensitive lining, start wiggling, rubbing- I’ve got _you_ exactly where I want you. You’re filled with unbridled ecstasy, wanting more, more, every noise vibrating through me as I see just what I can do to you. You’re helplessly unraveling… I’m at your mercy, and you at mine. We fit together perfectly.”

He swallowed his excess saliva before shrinking me, scooping me up, dropping me in, and gulping me down unceremoniously.

“… Told ya.”

      “Mmmnng, god…”

“Wanna have a feelings jam?”

      “Not- not now.”

“Fine, but I’m staying until I know you’re ok.”


	9. Chapter 9

It’s not uncommon for us to fall asleep like that after a rendezvous. Last night was particularly exhausting- I slept in far later than I had intended to, and only stirred when his muscles started rolling me about.

“… Wh-”

He was up and moving, apparently outside.

I tapped lightly on the wall.

“Hey, what gives?”

A sudden contraction squeezed me sideways, and I grumbled. The clanking of metal made me realize he was at the construction site.

_Could he have forgotten about me? No... It’s impossible for him not to feel my presence._

I tried to phase through, only to find that the barrier was up.

“Why are you ignoring me? Let me out, dammit!”

He stopped what he was doing several minutes later, and I sighed in relief. The moment was cut short by a series of loud gulps, and I shielded my face as his drink rushed down, drenching me in a small waterfall. I slicked my hair back indignantly.

“Seriously?! Fuck you, man.”

The dirt crunched under his feet as he walked, then sat down, leaning back and resting his hand above me. I pushed against it.

     “Oh, hey. ‘Mornin.”

“What time is it?”

     “Mm, almost eleven.”

“Frig, I missed the rounds! You have to let me out!!”

     “Don’t worry, I delegated your jobs.”

“Why didn’t you wake me? I’m so behind now! There are lots of other things I need to do, people I’m supposed to consult with-”

     “Relax, it’ll get done.”

“… Why won’t you lower the barrier?”

     “What? Sorry, can’t hear you.”

“You’re full of it.”

     “Of you! Now I know why they say it’s best to start the day on a full stomach. Thanks, sweetheart.”

He squished me into the walls with deep, circular rubs, eliciting bubbly gurgles as he sloshed me around. He moaned softly as it quieted down, using his fingertips to feel me out. I squeaked involuntarily when he pressed against my crotch.

     “Mmnn… This is fun, but I have to finish the arch. Enjoy the ride~”

“Oh, for fuck’s sa-”

I got flipped upside-down as he jumped to his feet, muscles kneading and tossing me around again as he got back to work.

 

     “Alright, cool, I think we’re done for the day. Nice job, guys.”

           “… Your stomach’s glowing.”

     “Hmm? Oh, yeah, it's an upgrade.”

His processors sped up around me in an attempt to muffle my voice.

He chugged another container of water before heading back to the apartment, humming contently. Once he closed the door, he lowered the barrier.

      “The meeting’s in half an hour, so I’m gonna get cleaned up. You can come out now… I hope you’re not mad; it felt so good-”

“Haha, nah, I don’t mind. In fact, I’m staying put!”

     “What?”

“You heard me! You want to play dirty? Fine. _I’m not leaving._ ”

     “… Shit.”

“What’s the matter, can’t stomach the consequences of your decision?”

     “I’m giving a progress report, I can’t be-”

“Too bad! You’ll just have to swallow your pride and deal with this feeling in your gut.”

He tried to chuck me up in vain. I smirked, floating in place and keeping the water from spilling out.

     “Please-”

“Sorry, can’t hear you. The excitement’s eating me alive!”

He groaned, and I patted his side lovingly. 

 

         “Isn’t Alastair coming?”

     “He’s… in the middle of something.”

I tickled him lightly as he took a seat, and he jerked.

The meeting commenced, and various topics were brought up. He feigned nonchalance, heart racing as I squirmed around deep inside of him.

When it was his turn to speak, he got up, walking to the front of the room haphazardly as I shifted in all directions. He tried to steady his breathing, speaking over the symphony of stomach sounds.

     “The construction of the hub is *hic* seventy-nine percent complete. Once we can gather all of the data in one-”

I emitted strong currents of energy, stimulating his pleasure receptors. 

     “-nnngh, one pla-ace…”

He grabbed at me in a silent plea to stop, but I was determined to hear a cute whimper first.

              “Are you alright?”

     “Yea-ah, it’s just *hic* something I ate.”

I froze. His walls flushed dark blue as he realized the implication of his words.

I imagined that most of the droids in the room were oblivious, some concerned, others amused.

                     “But we don’t eat-”

                                  “Zat’s it; you’re leaving- don’t even try to explain. You two are ze most immature immortals imaginable! You want to be involved with serious matters? Act like it!” Ursa roared, shooing him out the door.

He hurried down the corridor, exiting the building and slumping against a wall. I wisped out of him, reforming sheepishly.

“… Sorry.”

     “I’m sorry, too.”

“God, that was idiotic... I’m so embarrassed. Will we ever be able to live it down?”

     “She’s a zero-bullshit lady; she doesn’t have time for grudges. I don’t think anyone else knew… or cared, at least.”

I yawned quietly, laying my dry head on his shoulder. He slinked an arm around me, resting his cheek against my hair.

“You better be right... I’m not up for an adventure in vore-yeurism.”

He chuckled, turning to smooch the top of my head. I closed my eyes, and we sat in content silence as the minutes passed.

 

      "Wanna finish what we started~?" he murmured.

"... I- I guess it's only fair," I laughed nervously.

I was halfway in his mouth when she rounded the corner. Before we could react, she smacked him lightly on the back, and he coughed me out reflexively. I fell to the ground, sopping wet and ready for death. 

She just shook her head, sighing as she walked away.

                                          "Zere's a time and place, you kinky fucks... One more strike and I'm posting a memo."


	10. Chapter 10

I wove the wires through narrow slots, clamping them together on the other side of the contraption. It was almost time to flip the switch and-

      “Hey, Al-”

I jumped, accidentally zapping the exposed copper. The device started, vibrating along the table until I caught it and drained it of energy.

“What? What is it?”

      “… Is this a bad time?”

“I mean, sort of. But it’s alright.”

I sighed, setting my pliers down.

      “I need your magic hands.”

“You what now?”

      “… Tummy troubles.”

“Oh, jeez. But how-”

      “I don’t want to talk about it.”

I stepped over the clutter on the floor, meeting him at the doorway. He sheepishly avoided making eye contact.

“Why don’t you go lie down and let me do my thing?”

      “Thanks.”

I followed him into the bedroom, and he eased himself back on the mattress, folding his arms behind his head and closing his eyes.

Lifting his shirt up, I began swirling energy, palms hovering above his full stomach. It rumbled visibly, groaning.

The movements and noises seemed to intensify as I continued, and I worried that I was aggravating it.

I placed a hand on his skin, curious. Suddenly, something jumped against it.

Several more followed, splashing and clacking together as I pressed deeper. My suspicions were confirmed.

“You didn’t.”

      “… I did.”

“How many?”

      “I lost count.”

“Oh my god, why?”

      “More rubbing, less judging.”

“For chrissake, they’re water purifiers, not toys!”

      “Relax, I’ll put them back.”

…

I shook my head, splaying my fingers lightly against his muscles and beginning to massage them in circles. He sighed in appreciation.

      “You have no idea how good this feels.”

I smirked, feeling out every sensitive spot to elicit the strongest reactions from him. I worked along the contours of his torso, rubbing the soft tissues and tendons. His tummy was taut but not distended from the hoard of mermachines stowed inside, showing lumps as they swam mindlessly under his skin and collided with one another. My energy seemed to be simultaneously relaxing it and exciting its inhabitants.

“Enjoying yourself?”

      “Yes. Yes, I am. It’s pure bliss.”

I paused, looking at him until he opened his eyes.

“You had this planned all along, didn’t you? You were never in any discomfort.”

      “C’mon, not now…” he whined, taking my hand between his and placing it back on his tummy.

“If you wanted me to get you off, you could’ve just asked.”

      “That’s awkward.”

I emitted rippling currents of energy through his abdomen and he moaned, arching into my touch.

“If you had asked, I would’ve friggin built you vorebots. Please be upfront with me next time. You know I’m never too busy for you.”

      “Ffff- ha- ah! Hnnmm…”

I leaned in to place small kisses on his tummy, channeling my energy into the tiny devices. Focusing, I began moving them around in the right ways, rubbing gently against his walls as he squirmed in pleasure. I watched him come undone before me, climaxing with loud shudders. His chest heaved as he regained composure.

…

      “Ok, I’ll… ask you… next time. Fuck, I love you.”

“Love you too, silly. But they’re coming back up now. I don’t want them getting lost or damaged in your boots!”

      “Dammit, I knew there was a catch… Oof, mn- slow down!”

He sat up quickly, swinging his legs to the side of the bed. I guided each one slowly through the opening, rolling them up his throat. The lumps started becoming visible in his neck, and he glared at me before involuntarily hacking them up.

There were a lot more than I’d anticipated. He has no digestive fluids, so it wasn't painful, just a nuisance. He held one hand against his chest, and the other below his mouth to catch the devices, setting each one down on the floor.

“Twenty-two, holy fuck. They’re all out.”

      “F-Finally.”

He wiped the water off his face with his shirt, taking a deep breath followed by a hiccup.

“You good?”

      “Yeah.”

I stroked his back lightly, and he closed his eyes.

      “… You just had to interrupt my afterglow.”


	11. Chapter 11

I was awoken from a deep, dreamless sleep by three words, an inch away from my ear.

**_“[Feed me, Seymour~]”_ **

With an effeminate shriek, I bolted upright, scrambling away from the source and falling out of bed.

He started cracking up.

“Why? Just… Why? Fuck off.”

     “Sorry.”

“… That was a bloody awful movie, and you know it.”

He helped me back up, cuddling apologetically. I closed my eyes, yawning slightly as he rested his chin on my shoulder.

     “I can’t help it, man, I’m hungry.”

“Oh, baloney. You literally subsist on water.”

     “S’ not the same.”

“No, because you’re horny. Was it really necessary to wake me?”

     “You can go back to sleep inside~”

I sighed, exasperated.

“Ok.”

     “I was hoping we could spice it up a bit.”

“What? But you said I was delectable!”

     “Not literally- just get a little freaky.”

“… Implying that we aren’t already?”

     “Pleeease,” he whined, nuzzling the top of my head.

“You know what? Fine. You are insatiable.”

     “Yesss, now get in my belly.”

“Ok, no. If you want me to get you off, you need to stop with the references. No muppet plant, no fat bastard, nothing. I think that’s a reasonable request.”

    “Deal. You set the bar pretty low.”

“It’s because you’re so gosh-darned lovable.”

     “Likewise. Now, how we gonna do this?” 

“… Don’t swallow.”

      “Then how will-”

“Trust me.”

He let go, watching with a flustered expression as I scaled down to slightly larger than usual. 

“I think you’ll find me a bit more filling than you’re accustomed to.”

He stared, wide-eyed at my lengthened tail. 

I floated up to his face, placing a tiny kiss on the tip of his nose. 

      “… So, do I just-”

“Just open up!”

He complied, lips parting to expose the glistening cyan cave. The faint glow of his internals shone from the back of his throat. 

“You truly are the most beautiful place in the world, and I’m the only person lucky enough to see it,” I murmured, beginning to snake my tail in. His tongue twitched as I slid across the slippery surface, and he nearly closed his mouth on reflex.

“Ah ah!” I tisked.

He huffed slightly, billowing gusts of warm air literally scented like febreeze.

My tail reached the back of his throat, immediately beginning to wiggle its way down. He gasped, and would have likely choked if he had a gag reflex. I smirked, anticipating the unraveling to come. 

I felt the opening below me, and tickled it experimentally. He gave an open-mouthed whine, changing to a moan as I pushed through all at once. 

“Good?”

      “Ahn hnn… Mn.”

My tail swept around the inside, stroking the walls as it gradually filled him. He struggled to maintain composure, chest heaving as he breathed through his vents. 

Once most of it was down, I felt the muscles of his throat start to quiver around me. They half-contracted, squeezing me into the warm slickness.

“Not yet! Just a liiittle longer…”

He groaned, vibrating me to my core. He was salivating copiously, and as his heatbeat quickened his pulse hammered against me. I continued to squirm around deep inside of him. 

“Hmnn… god, you’re making a mess of me. I hope you don’t mind if I just-”

I slid to the back of his tongue, steadying myself with two hands on his molars as I started thrusting against the soft muscle. I bit my lip, overwhelmed by his sensory output.

“Ff-fuck… hah-ah… you’re doing- great, love-”

He closed his throat unexpectedly as I peaked, whine reverberating as he clenched around me. I was squelched in place, stifling a cry of pleasure as he climaxed with me. 

When he finished, his muscles relaxed, and I let myself slide the rest of the way down. I curled up in his tummy, closing my eyes as it rocked me in my afterglow. There was far less space at this size, but it was still comfortable.

After a couple moments, I shifted, getting into a better position. His breath hitched, and his heart fluttered. Without warning, he began to rub me in circles until he peaked again, this time incredibly vocal. 

The water splashed around me as his gut gurgled, and I laughed quietly at how worked up he was getting over me.

      “Nnnngh… Oh, god. I, oof… so full.”

I pet his side, sighing contently.

His muscles tightened, and he moaned, struggling to form words.

      “Can’t… Please come out.”

I was confused, but I did, phasing through to nestle on top of him.

      “Nn, sorry, still too much.” 

He picked me up gently, setting me down on the pillow next to him. He closed his eyes, just catching his breath for the next several minutes.

      “… Thank you.”

“I’m sorry if I made you ache.”

      “No, you didn’t… Quite the opposite.”

“Hm?”

      “You felt fucking amazing in there. My receptors went into overdrive… Like that time you passed out because I kept sucking your-”

“Oh. Heh.”

      He laughed tiredly. 

Suddenly, his stomach started growling. We watched as it practically flipped under his skin, grumbles turning to roars. He hugged a pillow to it, muffling the noises.

      “Ok, ok, messaged received.”

I raised an eyebrow.

      “God, I’m not eating again for at least a couple weeks.”

“I’m all you eat.”

      “Exactly. Now, let us engage in a post-coital food coma.”

“Yes, let us.”

I fell back asleep, fucking exhausted.


	12. Chapter 12

      "Hey, c'mere… Please?”

After a few seconds, I complied, standing shakily. It hurt. Everything hurt, both physically and mentally. My head felt like someone had shoved it into a monkey drum, and my emotional health was already blown to smithereens.

I stumbled halfway but he caught me, gently scooping me up in his palm.

      “I hate when you get like this,” he said softly, stroking my back with a finger. I closed my eyes, slumping into his touch.

      “… but I finally came up with a modification that should help.”

I blinked, looking up at him questioningly.

      “Just trust me, ok?”

He lowered me onto his abdomen, and I snuggled his shirt tiredly.

“… ’S this it?”

He laughed quietly, rubbing me in slow, light circles.

      “No, dingus. You need to go inside.”

“Oh… Yeah, there’s no reason I wouldn’t want to do that.”

He sighed contently as I phased into the new compartment.

The walls were smooth and plush, glowing blue like the rest of his system and coated with a thick, shimmering aquamarine gel. It maintained its viscosity when I withdrew my hand, leaving fading indentations. I let myself sink into its warmth, somewhat apprehensive.

      “You’re safe, I promise. Try to relax, go to sleep if you can,” he murmured.

The light dimmed, and the surrounding mechanisms began to massage me. A faint, jasmine-scented breeze spun through the air, but I was too tired to question its existence.

The gel encased me, and the aching spots started tingling. I remained still as the pain ebbed away, the rhythmic sounds and sensations lulling me into a calm state. An indefinite amount of time passed before I was coherent enough to speak.

“Ffffucking hell, this is amazing…"

      “Mission accomplished. Welcome back to the land of the living," he chuckled.

"What even is this place? Some kind of tiny spa heaven? I... I'm downright twitterpated that you'd do this all for me...”

     "... Dude, are you crying? Oh my god-”

"It's just really nice, ok? Really, really nice."

He pressed a finger against me affectionately.

      "You're welcome."


	13. Chapter 13

“What if… What if it’s all just some crazy dream, and I wake up hungover in my dorm? … It feels real, time passes naturally, but- I don’t… I’m sorry, I’m tired.”

He stroked my hair gently with one finger, and I closed my eyes, leaning into his touch.

      “I guarantee you this is real. I’m real. You can’t make something like this up.”

“It just hurts, I guess. My mind looks for any escape to alleviate the pain.”

      “Can I kiss it better?” he teased, scooping me up carefully between his cupped hands and bringing me to his face.

“Honestly, I’m not sure I even care… I feel like I’m an entire dimension away, watching as a passive onlooker. I’m a numb, unstable bundle of energy; I don’t know how you can put up with all of my fucked-uppery. I’m sorry.”

      “We’re fucked up, but it’s ok. There’s only one solution… Vore.”

“Ok.”

      “… Damn, it’s worse than I thought. It’ll pass, though. Right now, you’re dissociating and you need some good old fashioned sensory immersion in safe isolation. I’m happy to oblige.”

I nodded, going slack as he picked me up with two fingers and lifted me to his lips. He placed a kiss on the side of my face before carefully lowering me in. I just sort of let him have his way with me. He was incredibly gentle like usual, and I heaved a small sigh as I slid down his throat. I curled up in a loose ball once I reached my destination, snuggling the floor appreciatively. He stifled a flustered sound as his heartbeat quickened.

“Y’ don’t have t’ hide it.”

      “… God, I’m sorry, you just feel so…”

“S'fine, really.”

He rubbed his stomach in slow, light circles, pleasured noises reverberating around me.

The rhythmic sensations slowly grounded me back in reality, and I relaxed, stroking his sides a bit. He moaned quietly, walls contracting more rapidly with each breath as he neared his peak. I emitted sudden ripples of energy, flooding his receptors and pushing him over the edge. His muscles spasmed and clenched around me as he relinquished all vocal restraint.

They rocked me steadily while he regained composure, cyan glow pulsing through the designs. I watched with a dreamy smile. When he finally spoke, I could hear the sheepishness in his voice.

      “That… wasn’t supposed to happen. Are you starting to feel better, at least?”

“Yeah… Yeah, I am. Thank you.”


	14. Chapter 14

I was in a pretty bad frame of mind; my nerves were shot and I was holding on to shadows of all that was lost. I felt simultaneously frozen and suffocated, so tired that I could no longer sleep.

Poke.

I flinched before slowly looking up. His expression shifted from affectionate to concerned.

    “… Al?”

I didn’t want to speak; I feared I would completely lose control if I put the energy preserving my last shred of sanity into forming words. I shut my eyes tightly, chest still heaving.

    “Talk to me, please. It’s gonna be ok. What do you need?”

I shook more violently, beginning to spark. I was becoming dangerous again.

“Can’t… Please- stop me.”

He understood, wasting no time in scooping me up and downing me like a shot.

I sensed the outer barrier raise and the inner one lower, sealing my fate. I still trembled, screaming internally. I slipped into his tummy like a small, heavy weight, and he swallowed several more times just to try to get the weird energy lingering in his throat down.

     “I’ve got you, you’re safe. Just hang in there, it won’t be much longer- please keep it together. I know you can get through this.”

His processors sped up, and I felt my form begin to be absorbed by him. It tingled. I tried to relax and fade from physicality to speed it up, but I was too stuck in this mindset to even move.

The loud machinery rocked me into the soft blue lining, and eventually it became intense enough of a senation to distract me and allow me to revert to my abstract state.

The rest of my energy was absorbed through the walls, and I emitted a positive ripple before losing consciousness.

I returned to my state of nothingness- no sentience, no trace of existence, just void. I would wake when I became stable again, reappearing inside of him and puffing back out like a tiny wisp of wind when he exhaled. Then figure out where I went wrong and try to avoid it next time.

This is my emergency switch. The worst case scenario protocol, so to speak. He has one too, though it’s the opposite and he’s certainly not as fucked up as me. I’m beyond lucky to have his security… It sucks being immortals with mental illnesses.

 

He wanted to go back to the factory ruins. Said it was the only way he could move on, thought he could handle it this time. I was apprehensive, but I didn’t try to stop him. I flew beside him as he climbed over the rubble.

We made it to the entrance, and his grip on my hand tightened. He continued looking straight ahead, only slightly faltering as he headed to the android department.

There were parts scattered around, and several droids remained unfinished on the platforms.

      “We can fix them up and bring them back with us!”

I nodded.

He led me down a corridor and stopped outside a small room, going rigid.

I squeezed his hand gently after a minute or two, not wanting to startle him.

      “Sorry. This is where I… yeah. Forgot it was over here.”

“Are you sure you’re able to-”

      “I’m fine, but… Would it be ok if, heh, I should have asked you beforehand, but could I take you? Just to stay grounded while I scout everything out?”

“Of course, love.”

I reduced my size, perching in his hand.

      “Thank you, really.”

I smiled, letting him pick me up with the pointer finger and thumb of his opposite hand. He glanced away sheepishly.

      “Just for the record, I didn’t plan this. I thought I could handle it without.”

“I know.”

He paused before closing his lips on my lengthened tail, swirling his tongue around it as he slowly drew it in. I tickled the roof of his mouth with the tip, and he snorted warm air.

My tail was currently solidified at a dozen or so times my height, giving him a nice noodle snack. I felt it reach the back of his throat, and my breath hitched. He pulled a significant amount down as he swallowed, jerking me backwards, and I closed my eyes at the sensation of it.

My head hadn’t even passed his lips when I slid into his tummy. He shivered lightly as I wiggled around.

“… I think it’s safe to say that in any other circumstances we would be getting off to this.”

He smirked around me, squishing me with his tongue as he slurped me in the rest of the way. I curled up in a ball once I reached my destination, now assuming the role of medicine. My tail returned to normal as I grew smaller, beginning to rub his sweet spot in steady, faint circles. He sighed audibly, muscles relaxing as he focused on the calming energy I exuded.

      “You’re perfect every time.”

His heart-rate soon returned to normal, and his breath evened out as he resumed his work.


	15. Chapter 15

I flew through the door, collapsing on the couch with a heavy sigh. Rubbing my temples, I tried in vain to will my migraine away.

      “Rough day?”

“Oh! Sorry, I thought you were out.”

I sat up as he joined me.

      “You look like you could use a de-stresser… What if I made you dinner?”

“… What. You know I don’t eat.”

He gave me The Look, and I took several moments to catch on.

“I… You shouldn’t-”

      “C’mon, don’t beat around it. You know I want to.”

“… Please just fucking eat me.”

      “There we go.”

He smirked, cupping his hands to scoop me up. I nuzzled his finger tiredly. 

He brought me to eye level and smooched half my face before opening his mouth, lining his palm up. I placed a tiny kiss on his upper lip.

“Thank you, love.”

I climbed up the slippery slope, wrapping my arms around the sides of his tongue and turning before starting to wiggle down. He resisted the urge to cough, switching to his vents. 

      “… Didn’t realize how dry it got. If you get stuck, I’ll find some water.”

I let his muscles work me the rest of the way down, closing my eyes. It did take longer this way, but it was relaxing, at least. By the time I slid into his stomach, my head had stopped throbbing and something else had started. I was past shame, thrusting in a small space between two of the grooved ridges. He laughed quietly, walls contracting with the movements. I didn’t last very long, and once I finished I flopped onto the soft floor. He placed a hand above me as I lay there, surrounded by him: the oceanlike noises of his filters, the steady rhythm of his lungs and heart, rocking me gently, the blue light of his core illuminating the cavern… 

      “You’re welcome. Goodnight, sweetheart.”


	16. Chapter 16

His back arched under me as his receptors became overloaded with pleasure.

He gasped, stifling a particularly undignified moan… I kissed the side of his neck sweetly, trailing gentle nips across his collarbone to try and coax it out.

I continued to run my hand from his chest to navel in slow, swirling movements, just barely touching his skin. My currents of energy were more than enough.

      “Ah- nng. Ffff… fuck, oh god, please-”

Eyes shut and breathing erratic, he continued to squirm, tensing and relaxing various muscle tendons. His glow intensified, his heart pounded, and his temperature increased as his systems sped up, attempting to process the stimulation. 

_I can’t describe how it feels to see him unravel so beautifully, knowing it’s because of me._

      “I- ha… ah! S-So good, yes, _yes_ -” Suddenly, he grabbed my hand, pressing it against his stomach. He climaxed in full-body shudders, reducing to trembles as his mechanisms recalibrated loudly and his voicebox glitched.

Chest heaving, he slowly released my hand. He stared, unfocused, at the ceiling as he regained composure.

I flopped down next to him, beaming.

      “You’re… too good… at this. Are you sure… you’ve never-” I silenced him with a kiss.

He tugged me back on top of him, wrapping his arms around to keep me snug in place. Sighing together, we fell asleep.

 

A gentle forehead smooch roused me. After a few seconds I opened my eyes, disoriented.

      “Hey.”

“… Hey.”

He was resting on his elbows, looking down in fond amusement.

I stretched slightly, settling back into place.

      “I love you. Just thought I should issue a reminder in case you forgot.”

“Mnn.”

I broke out of my comfortable trance just long enough to reply.

“… love you too, ya dang memer.”

I snuggled against his warm chest, closing my eyes again.

He played with my messy hair, trying in vain to untangle ghost snares.

      “… Let me know when you want it, ok?”

“Hnm?”

He rubbed his thumb at the spot between my jaw and neck. Leaning in seductively, he murmured, “The succ.”

I snorted, almost falling off. Now I was fully awake.

“Ahaha, good lord…”

      “I’m serious, man.”

“Wait, what?”

      “It’s your turn.”

_… Oh._

“That’s quite considerate, haha. But you don’t-”

      “I want to. This isn’t altruism.”

_I forgot just how quickly he can get riled up._

“A-Alright, ok.”  

      “With your consent, I’d like to do it a little differently this time.”

_How long had he been planning this?_

      “If you’re uncomfortable at any point, please tell me or phase out. All you have to do is stay small and solid- don’t resize, and don’t talk. Just sit back and enjoy the ride.

Pretend you’re alive again, I guess.”

…

I got off of him as he sat up, and reduced until I was shorter than his fingers. He smirked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

      “You look so cute at this size… So tiny and helpless, I could just eat you up…”

My heart raced as he closed his fist around my body, picking me up and splaying me in the palm of his other hand. He pressed his pointer finger and thumb against my chest and legs, pinning me. He towered over me, looking down triumphantly.

_… Oh, wow. This is different in the best way._

      “You’re completely at my mercy! I could do anything right now… but I’ll play nice,” he grinned, showing his teeth.

He removed his thumb and moved his pointer finger lower- I jerked reflexively, and he chuckled, increasing the pressure. He was incredibly careful considering my size- he only pushed down another half a millimeter.

_Machines sure are precise._

      “Don’t even think about trying to escape. You’re trapped, Al.”

_… Ok, now he crossed the line. He knows how much I hate that na-_

He brushed against my crotch slightly, and I whined silently. Staring up at his enormous face, only inches above me, I felt a rush of vertigo and excitement overwhelm me and thanked my stars that I was already lying flat.

      “Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you. I’ll protect you from the big bads and keep you safe and happy. You’re all mine now, and I’ll make sure you know just how wonderful you are~”

He removed his finger, leaning in as warm air washed over me. He wet his lips and covered half of my body, engulfing me in softness.

I thought he would slurp me up then and there, but he took his sweet time.

He mouthed me playfully, moving across my body. He lifted my shoulders and hips one at a time, closing his lips around them and tugging gently.

Then he used his tongue.

After one long lick, he concentrated all his pressure into the tip and reduced me to a flustered mess. He pushed my clothes around, and I fumbled to shuck everything but my boxers off.

      “Mmm… This is going to be fun~” he murmured, pulling lightly on the hem with his teeth. I whimpered quietly, surrendering control.

It felt amazing… I closed my eyes as he massaged me with the warm, textured muscle, letting him roll me around and work out every tense spot, pulling me into his mouth every now and then and sucking on me like a piece of candy. Despite his attitude, I could tell that each seemingly haphazard movement was deliberately planned. 

_My god, he’s good..._

I’d already nutted twice and was half-asleep when he stopped.

      "So sweet... You taste like blue raspberry. Not that you'd care, but-"

I sat up slowly, almost begging him to continue.

      “Hm? Oh, we’re not done yet.”

He lifted me gently with two fingers under my arms, tilting his head back with a smile.

      “You’re so lovely… I need you inside of me, now.”

He opened his mouth wide, extending his tongue and dangling me above his uvula-less throat for a moment. I trembled.

He released me and I slipped down his tongue, sliding until I lodged in the entrance. He swallowed forcefully.

It took a few more gulps to get me through, and he moaned as he pressed his fingers against me, tracing my descent.

(The great thing about him is that he doesn’t need an open throat to talk or breathe.)

     "Wiggle around a bit, won’t you? It feels so good going down... Mn, just like that.

       You're almost there~"

After a few more seconds I reached his stomach, vault already opened, and dropped inside with a splash. 

He quit the act, voice reverberating around me.

      “O-Oh god, holy- I can’t, you were fucking amazing…”

He poked at me lightly, sloshing me around in bubbly waves.

      “Zap me if you’re alright.”

I complied, sending a ripple of energy through his walls. He inhaled sharply, clenching around me.

      “Nnng… Ok, good. Stay as long as you want.

       … Also, I love you. Still. Just fyi.”

I rubbed his tummy, and he joined me. We sighed again, falling back asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

           "So, as a going-away party, I was thinking we could have a vorgy."

**"What?!"**

            "You know, vorer, voree, and voreyeur have a threesome. Voresome. You  _kinda_ owe it to me, since I'm your literal brain fusion and will otherwise be sexually frustrated for all of eternity."

"L-Listen, don't take this the wrong way, we're just... exclusively intimate."

            "I'm coded with your thoughts; don't pretend you haven't fantasized about this before.

...

            C'mon, you need to shake it up, keep it interesting. There’re only so many ways for two people to vore.”

      "... I'm listening."   

"Minaeus!"

      "They have a point. Plus, they'll be gone tomorrow, and we won't have to see them again unless we want to."

            "I knew you'd be the first to cave. As a thank you, I'll send you top-tier recordings of it all."

I worried my lip, glancing up at Egaltron.

"Don't you dare tell anyone."

            "I'll wait til you're both dead to share it on the ancient web. No one you know will ever find out."

After a moment of exchanging expressions with him in a silent conversation, we agreed.

    **"Deal."**

            "Yesss, thank you. This is the best thing you could have ever done for me! Ok, so, logistics: since you're polar opposites in both personality and preferences, I can't fucking pick a side, so I'll be the voreyeur. I'm gonna need memelord to get a little taller, and voidnerd to get a lot smaller."

      "Wait, right here, right now? Dude, we have shit to do. Can't just drop everything and nut."

"Tonight instead?" 

            "Fine... I'll wait here with my nonexistent boner."

 

Once we returned, we stopped outside. 

"Are you sure you're comfortable with this?"

      "Yeah, it'd be different if they were someone besides us... I think it'll be fun, honestly. Plus, we'll get a sex tape out of it."

I adjusted my collar, trying to act nonchalant. 

      "Are _you_ ok with it? I know you're private, and your internalized kinkshaming has been eating you alive since you first realized you were into this shit."

"I think- I think it's a good way to deal with that, honestly. I'd... sort of really like the chance to see you from the outside during it."

He smirked, smooching me before turning the doorknob. 

They were there as promised, posed as seductively as possible for a hunk of metal.

      "How long were you lying there?"

            "Since you left. Let's do this thing." 

They swung their legs off the bed, patting the space next to them. 

            "I know you like foreplay, but we should probably establish boundaries."

"I don't trust your claws with my dick."

            "That's fair."

      "I dunno, man, I guess I'm up for anything."

They scooted over to me and leaned in, kissing me softly. I made a muffled squeak in surprise, and they just continued to move against me. It... wasn't as bad as I'd anticipated. They slowly undressed me as they placed their lips on my skin, mouthing and dragging their tongue across the most sensitive areas.

_Ok, maybe there are advantages to fucking a brain clone._

They took the hem of my boxers between their teeth, tugging lightly. I was about to stop them when they recoiled.

            "Ow, ok, they stay on."

They paused, staring at the tented area. 

            "Can I?"

"... Yeah, just. No hands, please."

I pulled it out, shutting my eyes embarrassedly.

They took it slowly and gently, humming contently once their lips reached the base. I shuddered, placing a hand on their head and beginning to thrust slightly. The tip just barely brushed against the smooth, solid material in place of a throat.

They sucked and rubbed their tongue around it, increasing the pressure intermittently but unable to swallow. Once I peaked, they made a face and spat onto the blanket, watching the stain fade away. 

            "Sorry, I overestimated my gayness."

"Would've done the same," I laughed.

"... Thanks." 

I remembered Minaeus was there, and looked over to find him extremely flustered.

      "Holy shit..." 

            "Alright, let's get this show on the fucking road, my man." 

They turned back to him, placing a hand on his stomach and locking eyes with a smirk. 

            "You hungry? Who am I kidding, you're always hungry... Ooh, I can feel the rumbles!"

They rubbed gently, then pressed their amplifier against it. The noises were a lot louder than expected. 

            "Heh, sounds like you worked up an appetite just from watching us. You must be  _desperate_ to get him in there." 

      "Fuck, Al-" 

I scaled down, increasing his size. He laid back, and they scooped me up, pushing me against his lips. 

            "Open wide, hot stuff~"

He complied, and they crammed their upper half in, bringing me to the back of his throat and lowering me onto his tongue. 

            "Pull the lever, Kronk!"

He nearly gagged from laughter, swallowing hard. They stepped back out, soaking wet from being squished to the roof of his mouth. 

            "Hah, that was great. Mind turning on the transparency?" 

      "Kinky."

The pigments of his neck and torso disappeared, showing me sliding down. They pressed a hand against the lump, following it.

            "Nice. Wanna wash him down with some water?" 

They held up a bottle to his lips, watching each gulp with fascination. It swept me up and rushed me down into his stomach with a gurgle. I sat up once I got my bearings, reducing his size slightly.

            "Alright, now the fun's gonna start." 

He moaned as they squished me into his walls, rubbing tenderly in circular motions. His muscles clenched with each wave of pleasure, and he went to place a hand on me only to have it swatted away. 

            "Trust me, you'll like this more." 

They felt me out, kneading me into the soft filaments and enjoying the way the water sloshed me around. He squirmed, whining between erratic breaths.

            "I think he could go for some blue raspberry magic right about now."

I filled him with energy, illuminating the organ with a bright glow. He climaxed within seconds, arching his back as they worked him even further past the brink.

Eventually he and his stomach quieted down enough for me to speak.

"Holy fucking shit, that was hot."

He laughed tiredly, patting me.

            "Told ya."

      "... We need to do this again. Don't stay out in space for too long."

They kissed him sweetly before resting their head above me, and Minaeus wrapped an arm around them. 

            "This is exactly what I wanted."


	18. Chapter 18

He was looking at memes on the World Wide Web when I flopped down on his shoulder, smooching his cheek. He pet my hair, still focused on the screen.

"... Vore?"  

      "Sure."

He scooped me up and into his mouth with one fell swoop, playing with me like a piece of candy for a while before swallowing, then proceeded to rub and poke at me casually. Once he got distracted again, I swam around the waterfall and climbed his sides. Eventually he laughed, stomach shaking. I slipped down, sinking into the warm squishiness.

      "Ha, I wish you could see this."

"Can you forward it to me?"

      "Your phone's too big for my throat, dude." 

"I know that, silly! I'll catch up later."

      "Fine... Oh my god, this is the funniest shit. You're missin' out."

Snuggling happily into the outer wall, I could faintly hear what I guessed were vine compilations. He rested his hand above me with a content sigh. 

      "Not jerkin' it today?"

I snickered, pushing lightly against his finger.

"I'm offended that you would assume such a thing; I was just bored." 

      "Uh huh. How do I know you're not gonna whip your dick out?" 

"Rude. A gentleman like me would never do that without consent."

      "Mhmm... Fuck, I was joking-"

He started laughing again, spasming uncontrollably as I tickled him. Within seconds, it knocked me off into the puddle. His muscles continued to shift, so it was difficult to get my footing and stay upright long enough to return to the dry area. I lost my balance several times, rolling back to where I started.

Finally, I made it, collapsing into the soft filaments.

"S'ok if I sleep?" 

      "Suit yourself. You're gonna have, like, fifty messages when you come out." 

"Thanks."


	19. Chapter 19

"OH, FUCK!"

      "Ahah, shit. He's gonna get it."

"Nope. Nope, nope, noooope. It's not real, just CGI, some sick fuck probably got off to writing that. God, the human mind is terrifying... There's so-"

Another grotesque scene flashed before us, and I yelped, shutting my eyes. 

      "Dude, you don't have to subject yourself to this."

"... don't want to ruin the evening. I'm not going to stop you from having a good time."

      "Doesn't work that way. I can't enjoy myself at your expense, especially when you're flipping out every other minute. That’s not my kink."

"It just keeps happening... They were so- The whole thing, really-"

He paused the movie mercifully, looking down at my trembling form clinging to his shirt.

      "I wish you'd said something earlier... Now you're all traumatized and shit. Goddammit," he sighed. 

"I'm sorry, you can put it back on... I should go to bed anyways." 

      "Not in that condition, you aren't. I know you're gonna be up all night."

I smushed my face against him defeatedly.

"Ugh, I'm such a pansy..."

He shushed me affectionately.

      "As usual, there is only one solution, and it ends with you inside me." 

"... Are you sure you don't mind?" 

      "Hell no. We get to take this mad snugglefest to the max, you get to calm down and sleep, and I get to keep entertaining my ass with this demented nightmare fuel that I will later erase from my memory. Ready to get in the fucking robot?"

"More like I'm ready to retreat to Super Weenie Hut Junior's."

He chortled, shaking his head.

The barrier to his core lowered, and I settled into my designated pillow room.

(The aforementioned area is the Ironman-esque energy cell in the center of his chest, not the sex stomach, massage chamber, or storage compartment.)

_Good god, this man is an aesthetic robotel._

The relaxing sensations and the feeling of safety and peace overwhelmed me, gradually stilling my thoughts and stabilizing my emotions. I ran my fingers through the soft, fresh-smelling fibers, engulfed in a faint blue glow and just listening to the white noise of his motor accompanied by the rhythm of his heart and lungs. In the distance, I could hear the waterfalls of his filtration system. It was then that I noticed the lack of gruesome sound effects.

"... You didn't have to use the internal player-" 

      "I know."

...

"Thank you a thousand times, for everything, for just existing, ugh. You are the literal greatest in every way, and I don’t know how you can stand my malarkey." 

He fell silent for a moment, lightly tracing the outline of his core.

      **"... [What can I say except "You're welcome?" You're welcome!]"**

I snorted.

"One of the many reasons I love you."


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As our spliced brain fusion, Egaltron had an incredibly difficult time adapting to the reality of their existence. They worked through it to balance out our distortions and develop their own singular identity, but during this... "adjustment period," the poor bastard had some rotten nightmares as the two of us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Warnings for dysphoria, near-drowning, and nervous breakdown)

"... What are-" 

I yelped at the sound of my own voice. It was abnormally high, feminine even. 

Minaeus stared at me, dumbfounded, then projected a mirror image. 

My face had lost its sharp angles and handsome sideburns, eyes slightly further apart with long lashes, cheeks and nose round, lips plump, and jaw smooth. My shoulders were narrower and my hips wide, and my chest was no longer flat. And... yep, my dick was swapped out. Avoiding rational contemplation, I launched into a full-blown panic attack. I screamed at my reflection, pulling painfully at my skin. He quickly shut it off and placed his hands on my arms, trying to calm me down. I recoiled.

"Don't, it's all wrong, I can't- FUCK! Oh god, I'm corporal, too! No, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! I can't do this, I'm not right, I can't believe this is happening-"

      "It's not. Al, listen, please. None of this is actually happening. We're figments of Egaltron's fucked-up subconscious, and we'll cease to exist once they wake up. The real you has no idea that this is even going on, and he'll always be the same." 

I continued to hyperventilate.

      "You're just as much of a ghost dude to me as you were before, if it's any consolation." 

Eventually I understood and accepted his words, still sobbing grossly. 

"... Not that I want it to, but why hasn't anything happened to you? And how are you self-aware?" 

      "Dunno. Don't ask me to make sense of how their brain malfunctions."

With a shaky breath, I hugged my knees to my chest. 

"I just- I feel physically vulnerable, trapped... It's terrifying. I'm not me without the core aspects of my being..."

      "You're still you; I love you no matter what you look like. Sure, I miss your shrinking magicalness, but I'd still totally vore you in a heartbeat. How 'bout it? Distract you from your existential crisis until we're whooshed out of existence itself." 

"Fuck it, yes, please. I'm sorry." 

      "You're ok. Everything's ok. 

      ... Are you ok with being touched? I don't want to make you feel worse."

I nodded. 

"I trust you... Thank Egaltron we're alone, and I won't have to deal with this for long. But, especially, thank you. If you weren't here I probably would've completely lost it and tried to self-des-"

He pulled me into a tight hug, and I relaxed a bit, returning the gesture. After a few minutes, he spoke, a hint of humor in his voice.

      "Wanna get off now? You just tell me what you're comfortable doing." 

"That sounds great, to be honest... I can't thank you enough. I'll repay the favor as best I can once I'm inside.

... If you just pretend I still have a dick, act like nothing's different, that would be pretty great. I kinda want to ignore every part of my body, so if you could go along with that, too, I'd really appreciate it.

Also, I love you. So fucking much."

He just smiled, kissing me tenderly as he began to grow. I melted under his touch, moving against him. After a while, he stopped, and I found myself in his palm, looking up at him.

      "... Tiny buttons; didn't think this through. Do you mind-"

"Oh, yeah, heh." 

My attire hadn't changed, so it fit a bit oddly, anyway. I undressed quickly, not unlike someone ripping a band-aid off. I tried to focus on him instead of myself. 

"... You can- I mean- to a certain extent..." 

He snorted, warm air billowing over me.

      "Don't worry, I think I know what to do." 

I placed a hand on his lip once he brought me closer, leaning in for a final kiss. 

      "It's gonna be ok. You're safe, I promise."

"Thank you."

      "Your many expressions of gratitude have been received, and I love you too, dingus."

He slowly covered me in smooches and licks, then brushed a finger against my crotch. I stiffened, fighting back another wave of panic. He noticed, pausing until I nodded for him to continue. 

He rubbed gently in circles, the soft, flat surface of his fingertip ridged and warm. I let myself go again, whining quietly when he replaced it with his tongue. I peaked within minutes, lying flat as I regained composure. 

"H-How much longer do you think we have?" 

      "Dunno. You taste salty- I guess it's the same for all humans. You're still my tiny fruity gay, though."

A sudden sense of confidence overcame me, and I sat up.

"Can we go again? For science. I'll do the work this time." 

      "I- Yeah, sure."

I wrapped my legs around his finger, grinding my hips against his knuckle. He laughed, cupping his other hand under me as a safety net.

      "Careful, man." 

I peaked again, holding on tightly. After a minute, I got up, climbing his hand and balancing across his forearm. 

"Ok, you, uh, you can eat me now, if you want."

He responded by picking me up between two fingers, plopping me onto his tongue. I barely had time to adjust before he started swirling me around, coating me in water.

      "Mmmn... S' swee n sal-ee."

I giggled as his voice reverberated around me. He sucked on me like a piece of candy, hums sending vibrations through me. 

"Glad-" I sputtered as I got drenched in more water. "Heh, glad you like it."

He played with me for a while longer before sending me down. It wasn't until he swallowed that I began to feel claustrophobic. I shut my eyes.

"Hey, uh, Minaeus?"

He slowed down his functions in order to hear me.

"Sorry, I forgot that I need to breathe..."

It appeared that he had forgotten, too, because he made a startled noise, then gulped down mouthfuls of air. The bubbles encased me, and I sighed. 

"Thanks, heh."

He stroked me lightly from the outside, then began pushing to slide the lump down. He swallowed more air, wincing slightly at the intrusion.

      "Fuck, this is... different. But it's a good different. There's a joke to be made about trying new foods, heh-" 

He coughed, making a spitting noise.

      "Sorry, hair."

After I passed between his collarbones, I pressed my hands against his throat muscles, wiggling to help get down. His pulse quickened.

      "That... feels really good."

Once my feet were dangling in the opening, I swooced right in. 

There was a loud splash- apparently his dreamself wanted a full belly. I vaguely recalled how to tread water, keeping myself afloat long enough to grip the side. My feet were nowhere close to touching the bottom.

_Better make this a quickie._

I pushed off all at once, colliding with the opposite wall, then repeated the process. I used as much of my body as possible to stimulate the surface, somewhat forceful in my ministrations. He seemed to be enjoying it, gradually becoming more vocal and using his fingers to rub me in deeper circles. The sensation was almost smothering, but I kept struggling against the sensitive filaments for his sake. 

He soon peaked, in no small part due to his efforts. His muscles squeezed me into the pit of his stomach, keeping me there as he climaxed. I held my breath, hoping it wouldn't last long. 

When I realized that I was running out of time, I started kicking and pounding against the wall frantically. 

_Would've been more effective if I hadn't just gotten him off with the same actions._

He regained coherency, muscles relaxing again and allowing me to float to the surface. I coughed, gasping.

      "... Al? You ok?"

"Just- drowning a smidge, heh..."

      "Shit, sorry, hang on." 

He drained half of the liquid into his storage container, allowing me to rest on solid ground.

     "The tank's overflowing, so there's only one way out. Let me know when you're ready."

"I'm alright- Wait, what?" 

Water flooded back up from the ground, rushing in all at once. I fought to keep my head from going under, grazing against the entrance.

      "Three, two, one-"

His stomach inverted, forcing me upwards like a geyser. 

Within seconds, I slipped over his tongue and fell into his waiting hands, fingers parted slightly to filter out the water. I mustered enough energy to lean upright, catching my breath. He blew warm gusts of air across me to help dry me off.

"... God, bodies are the worst."

      "Except mine~"

"Except yours." 

He placed me under the collar of his shirt like a makeshift blanket, petting me gently. I poked my head out, snuggling into the soft warmth of his body as his chest expanded and contracted and his heartbeat thrummed through me. The room around us faded into darkness as we slept.

 

* * *

 

            "I had another vore dream."

      "Nice."

            "Al grew boobs. They were pretty small, even for him..."

He snort-laughed.

"... In the future, I'd appreciate if you waited until I was gone to talk about this shit."

 


	21. Chapter 21

      “I bet your nut tastes like blue raspberry, too.”

I sputtered, almost dropping my book on his head, which was currently laying across my lap. 

“… Come again?”

      “Yeah, I’d like that.”

“What are you talking about?” 

      “Wanna drink you up like the last water on Earth.”

“Are you. Are you asking to-” 

_Good god, there is no gentlemanly way to phrase this._

“You want to suck my dick?”

      “No, I want to solve crosswords with you.”

“… I’ll be honest, no one’s ever, er, that is to say- I’ve never had relations, not even when I was alive. I… don’t know if it’s possible now.”

      “Only one way to find out, huh?”

His casual approach to these situations always caught me off-guard.

“… I guess.”

He smushed his face against my crotch playfully, and I squeaked.

“Ahah! Lord, I’m pretty sure no one does that.”

      “No one’s done half the weird shit we do.”

“I mean, you’re not wrong.”

He sat up and immediately began to work me over, covering me with soft kisses. My apprehension faded as he took control, and I briefly wondered how much time he spent researching this on WikiHow and/or PornHub. There was no way he'd had experience- his interest in my banoodle was likely just curiosity.

I hid my face in my elbow as he lowered me back on the bed, shucking my trousers and boxers off. Being on display like this was incredibly embarrassing. 

      “You ready… for the succ~ ?”

I snorted, dropping my arm to nudge his cheek. 

He wasn’t phased, promptly feeling me up and dragging his tongue down the length. I barely had time to react before he closed his lips around the head and took me all the way in. 

No foreplay, no teasing, just fucking deep-throating me without warning. He swallowed repeatedly, and I simultaneously blessed and cursed his lack of a gag reflex. He did it textbook-style: playing with the tip, sucking hard, swirling his tongue all around it as he bobbed his head.

_Damn robot and his ability to learn anything..._

I was an incoherent mess as I peaked, pleasure amplified by the intensity that came with not causing it myself. (Heh.)

What I hadn’t anticipated was his intention to suspend my form in this state and swallow ectoplasm indefinitely. 

He made pleased noises that vibrated through me between gulps, glancing down occasionally as the bright blue streaks traveled down his throat and pooled in his stomach. 

After a short while, he grew confident enough to hold my gaze and just let the substance flow in a slow but constant stream, abdomen glowing increasingly brighter as it filled.

The sensation was overwhelming, and I soon lost consciousness. Once I came to, I was able to phase out of his hold, laying there for a moment before poofing my clothes back on and scooting over to him. He wiped his mouth, sighing contently. His tummy sloshed and gurgled as he sat back on the bed. 

      “Congrats on no longer being a 400-year-old virgin.”

“For chrissake, if I’d known you were going to-” 

      “I was thirsty, ok?

      … Fuck, it feels amazing. You’re *hic* so sweet.”

He placed a hand on his taut, toned stomach, closing his eyes for a moment.

      “s’ wrigglin around in there like a bunch of electric eels.”

I decided to end my lecture, watching him in flustered fascination.

      “Finally have you in and outside of me at the same time,” he murmured, moaning softly. 

      “See how lovely you look? Can you rub it? I’m so close…” 

I complied, resting my head on his shoulder and massaging from behind. It felt strangely intimate, listening to all of the noises. It was lurching and swirling under my touch, bubbling with jolting energy but only capable of absorbing water. 

He became more verbal as I progressed, growing warmer until he climaxed, holding my hand tightly against the ripples. 

He caught his breath as his prize vanished, stifling a whine. 

      “C’mon, can’t I keep it a little longer?”

I pecked his cheek, hugging his middle.

“Sorry, not up for ghostbusting your gut tonight.”


	22. Chapter 22

"Minaeus, I am home, and I am looking like a snacc. Also, my dick is out?"

      "Hot _damn_. Get in my mouth already."

"I have a better idea," I murmured, poofing next to him and leaning in until my lips were brushing against his ear.

_"I wanna fuck you right in the stussy."_

He wheezed, laughing until tears formed. 

      "... Oh, you're serious. Yeah, sure, go for it." 

"I'm not very good at this seductive business, am I?"

      "Only when you try to be." 

"Ok, so, uh. I dunno, I just wanted to see what would happen if I phased my magic glowstick through your bellybutton in the same manner as genitalia. You know, like-"

I made some awkward gestures for his amusement. 

      "I'm open to experimentation."

"As you can see, my dick is still clothed and we can't very well force spontaneous intercourse. I just figured I'd broach the subject before the next time you're hot and bothered."

      "Give me an hour; I'll be ready~"

"Oh! I- Ok. I'll be back, then. Heh..."

       "We gon FRICK." 

He stretched, picking up his controller and resuming the game as I poofed away.

 

When I returned, I could hear smooth jazz being played from the hallway. I opened the door to find him lacking clothes. 

"Nice."

      "Thx."

"My boner died before it even had a chance to live. Could you please turn off the music? I can't canoodle to Marvin Gaye."

      "Lame," he chuckled, complying. 

      "I'll just have to give it CPR."

I started cracking up, and he took the opportunity to pin me under him. I continued to giggle like an idiot as he covered me in smooches. He gently scraped his teeth against the spot below my ear where my jaw met my neck, and that shut me up. 

He undressed me between soft kisses, then nibbled on my collarbones and flicked his tongue over my nips. I shivered as he slid his hand down my side, then paused at my hip bone. He locked eyes with a smirk, slowly palming my crotch. I made an undignified whine. 

He casually sprung it free, placing his lips on the head and stroking it lightly.

"C-Consider it resuscitated." 

He gave it a generous lick, then flipped us around to switch positions. 

      "Just follow your instincts. Dickstincts." 

I managed a nervous laugh, lining it up with his gemlike, blue, diamond-shaped belly button. 

"Why is everything about you so beautiful."

      "Can't help it," he shrugged.

"Ok, uh, last chance to-" 

He arched his torso up unexpectedly, pushing me in to the hilt with the movement.

"Ffffff- hhholy fuck..."

His muscles contracted at the phantom pleasure.

      "Fuck, that's good. S- You can move..." 

I started rolling my hips, flush against his abdomen. I solidified partially at the peak of each thrust, water splashing as I rubbed against the soft, warm filaments. He met me each time, abandoning his hold on the sheets to grip my shoulders. 

The opposing energies, coupled with the stimulation, were more than enough to push us past the brink. He pulled me forward as I spilled into him, filling his stomach with a bright blue glow. I collapsed shortly after, balls-deep inside of him as we regained composure.

      "Re... Remember this next time you tell me to eat a dick."

I chortled, pressing my fingers into the bulge in his tummy experimentally. He clenched around me, and neither of us were prepared for the sensation.  

"Ahn- Sorry, I... don't think I can go another round."

      "Me neither," he whimpered. 

I slid out of him slowly, poofing my clothes back on and laying my head on top of his stomach. I started massaging it tenderly, appreciating the noises combined with his blissful reactions.

      "God... Are you trying to grow ghost babies in there? I'm gonna have a fucking litter."

I snorted, nuzzling my face against his fluffy white happy trail as I continued to massage him. The noises eventually abated, and I pulled back to find it almost empty. I had unwittingly worked it into his system, and the rest of his body was now pulsing faintly with my energy.

"Shit."  

      "Mm?"

He opened his eyes lazily, glancing down.

"... I'm gonna have to fix that." 

      "Feels nice. Lemme sleep it off."

"If you insist." 

He pulled a blanket over us and cuddled me to his chest, and I fell asleep to the steady rhythm of his body.


	23. Chapter 23

Hi!

We've gotten a lot of hits already, but not many kudos. 

If you like our content and want to read more, please let us know! 

For reblogging purposes, our sfw tumblr is akgerhardt, and the nsfw is pocketsizedvoid! ♥  


	24. Chapter 24

            "Happy Death Day!" Ursa shouted, kicking open the door with an uncharacteristically cheerful smile.

      "God, finally, I can't wait to fucking die."

"It's been a rough century, but we made it. Are you ready to absolutely destroy me?"

      "You know it. No reservations, just full-blown dumbassery."

She chuckled, fiddling around with the control panel in his back before shutting it again.

            "Have fun, ya idiots." 

"Will do!"

      "Thanks."

He wasted no time in sucking me down into his generator, groaning as it reacted adversely to my presence. I yelped as it began to absorb my energy. 

The motors lurched and sputtered loudly as they drew me in, filling the area with smoke. His abdomen contracted, drawing some of it upwards in a sudden hiccup. 

            "Thirty seconds." 

I mustered together what remained of my form to stroke his side comfortingly, and he responded by pressing his hand against me, rubbing weakly. 

            "Ten."

My mind felt hazy and I had lost all physicality, no longer fighting the current. My surroundings became gradually darker as the sounds and movements of his internals slowed, then stopped.

 

* * *

 

**Zap.**

 

            "Mornin', Sleepin' Beauty."

He shuddered back to life, coughing me out. 

I got to my feet and stretched casually, then knelt to help him sit up. 

"How was it?" 

      "Pretty nice. I mean, obviously I don't remember being dead."

"No brain activity is truly the greatest luxury I can afford... It feels like we've been gone for eons." 

      "Yeah..."

            "Less than ten minutes. I'll leave you lovebirds now, but you better believe I'll come find your asses if you skip tomorrow's meeting." 

      "Ugh, fine..."

She closed the door behind her, and we proceeded to snuggle.

"You're not going, are you?"

      "Nah. If she comes after you, I'll just tell her I jarred you in my soul for company."

"Ok." 

He yawned contently, wrapping his limbs around me. I smooched his cheek before burying my face in the crook of his neck.

      "Happy Death Day."

"Happy Death Day."

 


	25. Chapter 25

He hauled himself out of the ocean, the contents of his stomach sloshing loudly and visibly as he flopped onto his back. He rubbed it gingerly, wincing as the bubbles floated to the top and forced an assortment of plastic up his throat. He gulped it back down, groaning.

      "... I think I bit off more than I can chew."

"Christ, man, you look like you swallowed the Spanish Armada." 

      "Feels like it. I don't know how the fuck I'm gonna keep it all inside long enough to process."

"You're saving the planet."

      "Save my gut, please." 

"Right, don't fret. Just relax and I'll take care of it." 

His muscles spasmed, rolling the trash around.

      "Now would be great."

"Why'd you take so much, anyway?"

      "... Didn't want to make two trips."

I snorted, patting his side lightly.

"Got room for dessert? I think it'll help."

      "Yeah, ok... Fuuuuck."

A faint blue glow flooded his stomach, quelling it momentarily.

"This'll probably take a while, so if you need a break, just let me know."

He nodded, eyes shut and breathing heavy.

I phased into him cautiously, beginning to dissolve the garbage into the salt water. The process lasted over an hour, and once I had "digested" it for him to filter through I waited for it to drain out. There appeared to be a clog, so I rolled up my sleeves and started wiggling my way through the winding tube. He managed a laugh at the ticklish sensation, sighing blissfully once I finally cleared the blockage. His system began working normally again, absorbing the water and separating the contaminants until they settled in the bases of his clodhoppers for disposal. I exited via his throat, coating his insides with more soothing energy as I left.

"Have we learned our lesson?" 

      "Probably not. Thanks."

 


	26. Chapter 26

I flopped down next to him on the couch, presenting him with a box and grinning smugly.

"Happy Christmas!"

      "It's April," he chuckled.

"Just take it, dingus."

He opened it, staring for a moment.

      "... Vorebots?"

"Yep!"

      "Jesus Christ, I love you. They all look different, like a box of chocolates or some shit... Romance at its finest."

"Had to make good on my promise, even though it took, like, three years. I don't understand half the robotics stuff you do, but I read some books and, er, they're- They vibrate and move on their own accord, but they're no more sentient than roombas, so-"

      "Stussy dildos."

"... Essentially." 

      "God fucking bless."

He picked one up, and it responded to his touch. He smirked as he watched it wiggle between his fingers, then dropped it in his mouth and swallowed unceremoniously.

"... That's it? No foreplay, no-" 

      "Hah! Ah, fuck, it tickles!"

He grabbed his container of water, taking a long swig. The lump slid down his throat as he pulled me closer, smushing my head against his abdomen just in time to hear the splash. It continued to move inside, making bubbly noises. He eyed the box, choosing another.

      "... What's this one do?" 

"Find out for yourself!"

It unfurled and started flailing on contact with his tongue, swirling its long body in rapid circles. He slurped it up like an eel, struggling to get it past his teeth. He shut his eyes, tracing its descent as he swallowed repeatedly.

      "Oh, fuck, that's gonna be a bitch to get out."

"I can actually feel it, heh..." 

He took another drink, hiccuping.

      "I know I can fit 'em all in." 

"You're gonna eat those words." 

      "Is that a challenge~?"

I laughed nervously, attempting to hide my flusteredness. 

He plopped another in his mouth, swishing it around for a while.

      "S' tasty... Mnnf." 

I rubbed his tummy, snuggling my face into it.

"You're gonna like the blue one."

      "It's squishy."

"You'll see why~"

It lodged in his throat like a marshmallow, and he had to force it down, grunting slightly.

      " ... Am I imagining this, or is it growing?" 

"It's growing. Water-activated, like those sponge toys." 

He pressed a hand against the squirming bulge, closing his eyes. 

"Full yet?"

      "Nah, I totally have room for- Fuck, it's getting big."

"Told ya." 

He stuck his tongue out at me before turning the box and dumping the rest in. 

"Good lord, man! Don't-"

He ignored me, gulping them down. An assortment of reactions followed almost instantaneously, and he spasmed, clutching his stomach with an erotic groan.

      "T- Told ya."

"Need some help?" 

      "You... You just wanna get in on this hot mess," he panted. 

"I... You got me there." 

He laid down on the couch, and I straddled his waist, stroking his stomach gingerly. His breath hitched, and his back arched as I continued massaging. 

"Open up?" 

He complied and I slid two fingers to the back of his throat, slowly coating it with energy. His mouth watered, and he swirled his tongue around me, sucking them further in as he swallowed. I pulled them out, drying them on his shirt. 

"Someone's eager~"

He managed a laugh, glancing down at my very obvious boner.

      "Speak for yourself." 

I started rolling my hips against his gut, whining. He moaned softly.

We didn't last long, and once we'd finished, he alternated between upchucking the devices and expelling them from his storage container. The eel-like one wasn't having it, much to his amusement. I had to feel my way around his innards and wind half of my arm through the tubing to catch and retrieve it, followed by the sponge, which I wrung before removing. Naturally, he made a colonoscopy joke during this process.

Once they were all deactivated and returned to the box, I rested my head on his flat abdomen, listening to his body recalibrate. 

"You took them like a champ."

      "Mmn..."

I placed a kiss atop his soft skin, nuzzling him. He pet my hair, still catching his breath. 

      "That was some good shit."

"Agreed."

We closed our eyes, enveloped by comfortable silence as the minutes passed.

      "... There's one I still need to vore." 

"Really? I could've sworn you-"

He sucked me into his core before I could comprehend what was happening. I blinked, getting comfortable at my reduced size.

      "Mmm... Feels gay, like butterflies and warm, fuzzy things." 

"They say you are what you eat," I snickered.

      "Gay, trash, robot. Sounds about right."

I snuggled the fluffy filaments, and he patted the space above me with a content sigh.

      "G'night, nerd."

"Sweet memes."


	27. Chapter 27

      "Heyyyy."

I glanced up as he waltzed in, smiling.

      "You're gonna hate me for what I'm about to do."

"What?"

      "There's something I wanna show you, but it's kinda in the middle of the ocean and I know you're kinda scared shitless of all bodies of water except mine, so..."

I stiffened, eyes wide. 

      "You'll be safe, I promise. You don't even have to look out until we get there."

I fidgeted, staring at my lap as I worried my lower lip. 

      "C'mon, please? I won't take you if I know you'll be panicking- that's a one-way trip to Heartburn Land."

"I... Dammit, fine. Just, please don't leave me alone..."

      "Wouldn't dream of it. Now, ready to get in the fucking robot?"

I nodded reluctantly, flying into his mouth. He startled, making a surprised noise.

      "... You're staying air? At's, ike, t'easiest way t'fall out," he slurred, mouth watering.

"I dunno, it's cozier than your stomach and not see-through like your core. Do you mind?"

He squished me to the side of his cheek and swallowed in order to speak more clearly.

      "S'fine, but I can't promise ah won't accidentally 'ore you."

I wiggled down, getting comfortable in the divit. He swirled the tip of his tongue around me playfully. 

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," I laughed.

      "Suit your elf."

He started humming softly and I closed my eyes, immersed by the sounds and sensations of his body as he made his way to the shore. I'd almost dozed off by the time he opened it again, letting bright sunlight and the dissonance of squawking seagulls in. I groaned, wishing I could will it shut.

      "Won't be able t'talk for a while, ok? Feel free t'go spelunking if you get bored." 

I nodded, then realized he couldn't see it. 

"Thank you."

He closed up, sucking gently on my form.

      "Mhmm."

There was a pause as he stripped, and then a muffled splash as he dove off the cliff. I stayed securely in place as his lower half fused into a tail and he began to swim, imagining how turbulent it was in every other part of his body. 

Eventually, curiosity got the better of me, and I wisped down into his core to cautiously peek outside. I felt like I was in a friggin submarine, watching the sunlight filter through from above and the schools of fish dart past him. Everything was encompassed by a peaceful rhythm and blue tint, not unlike the world inside of him. I pressed a hand against the glass, awestruck.

He tapped against it lightly, curling down to look at me. I waved embarrassedly, and he grinned. 

He swam faster, pointing at a pod of dolphins in the distance. He managed to catch up with them, playing around for a bit before moving on through a kelp forest. He showed me quite a variety of peculiar and fascinating sea life over the next several hours, and I couldn't help but share his excitement. I was almost disappointed when we finally reached our destination. 

He lit up brightly while his legs reformed on the shore, illuminating the cove. I poofed out of him, beginning to explore the ancient ruins it held. 

"Holy shit, what is this? Atlantis?!"

      "More likely a low-lying Minoan structure that was forgotten after their civilization collapsed and the tides rose. They were big on ornate, beachy themes." 

"It's incredible! God, I've been missing out- could I join you on your next adventure? I- I can try traveling alongside you."

He stopped taking photos long enough to smooch me, pulling back with a smirk. 

     "Hell fucking yes, you can."


	28. Chapter 28

I always get flustered when he towers over my surroundings. It's a sense of awe, amazement at his stature, and a subtle "holy fuck, bigger is _way_ better." 

He likes to grow just for the hell of it, just as I like to shrink simply because I can. He does get a thrill from tiny objects and living beings, which is why he takes care of terrariums and pet bugs (when he's normal-sized). I digress, though.

This particular day, I was trudging along with the Guardians and failing miserably to complete tasks properly or even establish a rapport. I let my nerves get the better of me, and excused myself during a lull. 

It wasn't difficult to find him- he was napping across the roof of a parking garage. I landed next to him, smushing my head through his lips and muffling my words. 

      "... Mmn?"

"Minaeus, I suck." 

He picked me up carefully, placing me on his chest. 

      "Nah, that's my job."

"Ah! Christ, I'm sure they heard that..."

  **"Am I being too loud?"**

I groaned, burying my face into his shirt as his voice vibrated through me. He lowered the volume substantially before speaking again.

      "Kidding. This shit takes time; be patient with yourself."

"I don't know, I just- It comes so easily to everyone else..."

      "There's a simple explanation for your unique struggles: they're machines designed to perform flawlessly, and your mom gay. 

... 

      Sorry, could've picked a better time to use that. Wanna disappear for a while?" 

"Please." 

His expression softened, and he gently booped the top of my head. I tried to hand him my phone.

      "Bring it, in case you get bored." 

"... I mean, it's _supposed_ to be waterproof, but-"

      "Sometimes you just gotta take a chance... Make quality recordings for future faps." 

I snorted, relaxing a bit. 

"Thank you, seriously..."

He licked his lips, affectionate smile turning to a smirk. 

      "You can repay me with rubbins."

"Happy to oblige." 

I kissed his knuckle as I was lowered in, feet-first, then laid back on his tongue. As if on queue, he illuminated it. I gazed up at the ice-like reflections on the roof of his mouth, and he stayed as still as possible, even as I stroked the plush, warm wetness. 

The slight humidity, floral breeze, encompassing pulse, and the rhythmic sounds of his internal functions and filtration system lulled me into an immediate sense of calm. I closed my eyes, letting it take me.

Eventually, he swallowed, breaking my trance. 

It was a slow descent, and my mind began to wander. I wiggled my arms up to pull my phone out, tapping his icon. 

He turned on his optics with a quiet ping. I smiled, squinting slightly against the glaring light of my screen. 

"Heh, how's the weather out there?"

      [Dude, holy shit.]

"... Is that a good 'holy shit,' or-"

      [Dude. I'm staring down the inside of my throat.]

"I probably should've stuck with messaging-"

      [No, don't hang up. It's just... wild.]

He pressed a finger against me curiously, squishing me into the opposite side.

      [This is kinky as fuck.]

I indulged him, flipping the screen around to show the view above me as he took a swig of water.

"I'm extremely grateful that you're not saying these things out loud, as the entire world would realize that we are, indeed, kinky as fuck." 

I was too preoccupied to notice I'd reached my destination, falling into the puddle abruptly. I fished my phone out, drying it on my sleeve. 

      [I'm taking, like, two dozen screenshots.]

"Glad you're enjoying yourself," I laughed as he poked and prodded at me more, prompting me to grip nearby filaments in an attempt to stay upright.

"Wait, let me do some modeling." 

I leaned against the wall, putting on my best smolder. He actually chuckled.

      [Jesus Christ.]

I held the device in place via telekinesis as I struck more poses, eliciting his amusement and arousal. Finally, I sprawled out, wiggling around as my tail lengthened.

      [Fuck, Al-]

He bit back a whine.

      [I can't; they're gonna know...]

"Shit, sorry! I didn't think." 

He took a slow, deep breath to regain composure, heart still racing.

      [It's ok. The only thing that sucks about being the size of an apartment building is the lack of privacy.]

"You could always, er... The ocean?" 

      [... Genius.]

He strode the rather short distance to the beach, swimming until he reached a safe depth. I resumed my ministrations, making an attempt at dirty talk as the heat built up inside of him. 

His climax was accompanied by unintentional gulps, dousing me in salt water.

      [Hah... I wanna make a bukkake joke, but it probably wouldn't end well.]

"Thanks."

      [Thank _you_ , holy fuck... That was awesome.]

"Man, it's weird how different your mental, vocal, and text lingo are."

      [You're just bummed that you didn't get to hear me make an ass out of myself.]

"What? No! You're downright precious when you come undone... I rather like getting you that way, honestly." 

      [Good, I guess. Heh... I really don't feel like building shit today.]

"Do you have to?"

      [They'll put two-and-two together if we're both gone.]

"... I'll go back, then. I've had enough of a break." 

      [You sure?]

"Yeah, just, ah. Hold onto my phone for me?" 

      [It'll be here. If anyone needs me, just tell them to look for the mf'ing whale floating around... Or, maybe to send a message. Yeah, that'd be less awkward.]

"That works. Thanks for the cooldown, heh..." 

      [Anytime. ♥]

I pressed my lips against the lens before ending the call. He rubbed me until he fell asleep, muscles continuing to massage me.

It took everything in my power to return to the group, but thankfully I hadn't been missed. The rest of the day went surprisingly well.

 


	29. Chapter 29

A subtle sniff, then a lick.

I opened my eyes groggily, looking up and jumping slightly.

He grinned, poking me.

”... Minaeus, what the fuck.”

      “I wanna try something. For science.” 

I blinked slowly, snuggling against him.

      “C’mon, just a quick handjob, bro. Please?”

”Why, though?”

      “That’s classified.”

 I groaned, pulling the blanket up over my head and whipping my dick out of my pants.

      “Thanks.”

”I don’t understand you...”

I tried unsuccessfully to fall back asleep, just lying there apathetically as he jerked me off. As I neared my peak, I felt him press the head against a small hole. Curious, I pulled the blanket off. 

It was a sight I never wanted to see. He had my dick lined up with his nostril, and the shock itself pushed me over the edge. I screamed silently in a combination of horror, disgust, and euphoric bliss.

Once I’d regained composure, I sat up and tucked it back in. He snorted once more, dripping blue energy.

“Why?!”

      “Haaaaa... Jesus Christ, I am so high right now. Thanks for the nut.”

“Did... Did I just mindfuck you?”


	30. Chapter 30

      "God, it's hot as balls out there."

He shut the door, sliding down the side of the fridge and sticking his head under the water dispenser. He reached up feebly to select ice, then held the button, tilting his head on the platform and opening his mouth lazily. I grabbed a hand towel, pushing it in front of his lips just long enough to catch a couple cubes. He made a disgruntled noise, which turned borderline erotic once I pressed the bundle to the back of his neck. 

"I'm sorry, I just-"

      Crunch, cronch. 

Grimace.

"I don't know how it-"

He continued to bite through the ice happily, and I shuddered.

"... Do you really have no nerves in your teeth? No cold sensitivity, whatsoever? You're giving me brainfreeze vicariously..."

      "S'good. Cools me down faster." 

He switched to cold water eventually, just letting it pour down his open throat. Once he was finally satisfied, he sat back, hiccuping.

"Better?" 

      "Mmnnn..."

He stretched, then got up. I tried not to stare at the slight bulge in his abdomen, but he caught me and took my hand with a smirk, holding it in place underneath his shirt. It felt significantly colder than the rest of his body.

      "Ha, holy shit, you're so into this." 

“Bug off...”

      "There's room for more. Imma take it slow this time." 

I groaned embarrassedly, looking away as he filled a pitcher and grabbed two cube trays from the freezer. He broke them up and dumped them in all at once, making a large splash. I busied myself with toweling it up as he kicked back on the couch.

      "You gotta watch, though. C'mere."

"Are you trying to kill me. Because this is how to do so." 

He whipped his shirt off and pulled me up on top of him, then carefully positioned the pitcher to start chugging. He didn't bother with crushing the ice this time, just letting each lump slide down as the water rushed in. 

      "Listen. Feel 'em."

I didn't require further convincing, indulging despite being a flustered mess.

It took him a little over ten minutes to empty it, shivering as they continued to make their way down. Once they were all tucked away, he patted his belly with a content sigh. He proceeded to wiggle it, letting it slosh around like a whirlpool as the solid objects collided with one another. Once he grew bored, he shrank me down and plopped me onto it like a waterbed. I couldn't help but laugh as I lay down to avoid losing my balance.

"This is the literal opposite of hot. Why are we getting off to it." 

      "Because we are, and I quote, 'kinky fucks.'"

"Right."


	31. Chapter 31

I fell asleep on the pillow next to him that night, lulled into a sense of security by the comfortable warmth of his palm around me. I didn’t immediately notice when it was withdrawn, only stirring slightly as the fabric around me dipped to one side and a gust of humid air washed over me. 

Soft lips closed around the tip of my tail, slowly sucking it past them.

”... Mnn?”

He froze, and I wiggled out. 

I glanced up at his supposedly sleeping form, then down at my wet lower half.

...

”You sly fucker.”

      “Wha... S’it?”

”Oh, don’t play. You had the midnight munchies.”

      “Dunno whacha talkin’bout...”

“Uh huh. How long have you been awake?”

      “M’not awake.”

 I chortled, poofing back to normal size as the wetness dissipated into the pillow.

”You thought if you were reeeaally sneaky, you could pull me in and just let me slide down. Well, I’ve got news for you, bucko: This would’ve been the fifth time you “accidentally” ate me. I’m not _that_ dense.”

      “Shhhh...”

I adjusted myself on the rather large bed, curling against his back and wrapping my arms around his middle. 

“You’re lucky I don’t mind.”

      “For the record, the first time _was_ an accident. Wouldn’t’ve kept it up if it bothered you.”

With a happy sigh, I nestled closer, resting my chin on his shoulder. I dipped my fingers into his stomach, beginning to rub. He made a sleepy moan.

      ”Want you...”

”Hmm?”

      “Inside.”

”That’s not very convincing.”

He huffed quietly, swallowing hard.

      “I want you inside of me. Need... Wanna feel you in there... Only you. Don’t have to nut, just don’t like being empty.”

 I bit my lip, nuzzling past his hair to place a kiss on his neck.

”You felt lonely? That’s... actually rather sweet.”

      “You’re sweet.”

”... Ok, you win.”

Phasing my fingertips past his skin, I started massaging the soft tissue as gently as possible. He whined, arching into the touch.

”I hope this suffices; m’kinda too comfy to visit your waterpark right now.”

      “C-Close enough.”


	32. Chapter 32

88 hits to 1K!

In honor of this magic milestone, we, uh. We’ll vore?

Honestly, I wouldn’t be surprised if most people stopped at Chapter 1 because they were turned off by our lengthy descriptions, but if you’re still here, please leave kudos so we have reason to continue sharing our gay shit with the world.

Thank ye kindly!


	33. Chapter 33

“Hey, sexy~”

He blinked, looking up. 

      “Sup?”

”Oh, you  _know_ what’s up.”

      “... I do?”

I smirked, and he grinned questioningly.

      “Dude, what the fuck.”

Leaning in, I trailed a fingertip from his neck to chest. His eyes widened.

”I’m a slut for you, Minaeus... though I wouldn’t admit it in normal circumstances.

      ...

I pine for you whenever you’re away, for your mere presence, that deep voice of yours, your absolutely perfect body~”

I pressed kisses to his throat, palming his stomach gently. It started to rumble under my touch, shifting. He responded with a flustered noise, which vibrated slightly against my lips. 

“I love everything about you, inside and out... more than life itself. There’s never a time when I truly mind being taken into your heaven.

      ...

I want it, I want to be inside of you so badly... This isn’t going to last, so if you’d be so kind as to swallow me, it’ll be an experience you’ll never forget.” 

He pried me off of him, studying my face with uncertainty. I stared through my haze, confused.

      “What happened to you? Are you high or something? Can ghosts get high?”

 I glanced down sheepishly.

”I... might’ve gotten stuck in the electromagnetic radiation chamber for a couple hours.”

      “Fuck-”

“No, I’m fine; it’ll wear off, I‘m just... a bit more excited than usual.”

I bit my lip as another rush overwhelmed me, gazing back up with half-lidded eyes. He looked relieved by my explanation, but still wary.

”... Please?”

      “I don’t... Are you sure you want to?”

I scaled down, drawing closer. He shut his mouth, and I whined, nuzzling against it.

”I swear I’m coherent, but I feel like my dick’s going to explode if I ignore it much longer. Hence, it would be awfully grand if you’d consent to parting those pretty lips and voring me down. Would you like to? I- I’m sorry, if you’re not comfortable I can handle it myself. Heh, get it?  _Hand_ -”

He engulfed me all at once, and I squeaked in surprise. Positioning myself, I moaned in pleasure as I began humping his tongue. He pushed me around somewhat roughly, an unfamiliar, growl-like purr reverberating around me. He pinned me lightly between his teeth, sucking hard. I attempted to move, nearly crying at the lack of friction. 

He pulled me out with two fingers and swallowed before speaking, voice husky.

      “God, you’re so needy and desperate... You really are a closeted slut.” 

I shut my eyes in embarrassment, stilling myself and fighting back tears.

A moment passed before he realized I wasn’t going respond.

      “... Al?”

”I... I am downright disgraceful. Filthy, even. I’m sorry about this; I should-”

      “Hey, no! Dammit... I’m sorry, I thought you’d be into that.”

“... You mean you don’t resent my undignified behavior? I ought to be ashamed; I let the radiation cloud my judgement and-”

      “Nah, your horniness is kinda cute. Especially since it’s directed at me.”

...

      “You can be my vore whore anytime.”

“I’m all yours,” I laughed awkwardly, drying off my glasses.

      “But seriously, you look like you’re gonna double-die if you don’t nut soon.”

Taking a shaky breath, I attempted to recompose myself.

”Thank you for putting up with me and my malarkey...”

      “Likewise. Now you know how it feels to wanna smash 25/7.”

“You’re beyond wonderful just the way you are.” 

He brought me to his upturned lips, administering a smooch followed by a long lick. Sliding me back in unceremoniously, he gulped.

I heaved a sigh of relief, rolling my hips into the warm slickness of his tight, plush throat. He helped, stroking repetitively. 

I didn’t even last long enough to make it down. 

After several more rounds, I collapsed in blissful contentment. He rubbed me gently, humming.

      “... Holy shit, you weren’t exaggerating.”

”Thank you... so fucking much. You make me the luckiest person ever to exist.”

      “Imma have to fight you for that title.”

He squeezed me teasingly, grabbing his stomach and shaking it. I laughed, kicking out in response.

...

      “Do you mind if-”

“Course not.”

I swapped my legs for tail, wiggling around as I gradually worked him up. Once he approached his peak, I relinquished my excess energy through his receptors. He groaned in satisfaction, jostling me. He caught his breath for a moment before speaking.

      “Wait... Did you just transfer your sex vibes?”

”Frig! Sorry, I did not think that through.”

      “Feels weird... Good weird, like ecstasy. Think you can get through a couple more?”

”... It’s the least I can do,” I laughed.


	34. Chapter 34

_“AUGH, NO! RELEASE ME AT ONCE, YOU FOUL BASTARD!”_

     “Hmm, let me think about that... Nah.”

I emitted a strong current of dark energy before prying open the hatch, shooting straight up it. He hiccuped, trying to push me back down with his finger. I practically clawed my way into his mouth, fuming. Composing myself for a moment, I reverted to my normal voice.

“Are you going to spit me out, or am I going to have to fly through your nose like some sort of haunted booger?”

He snorted, and I used the distraction to escape.

      “Ah, shit, get back here!”

_”No, fuck y-”_

He caught me with one hand, quickly shoving me back in and swallowing repeatedly, grunting slightly at the trouble I was causing.

I tried to fight the muscles pulling me down, but he was forceful in his efforts. Once he had locked me in, he began absorbing my essence. I struggled and kicked, screaming.

      “We could’ve done this the easy way.”

” _FUCK YOU.”_

      “Yeah, keep wriggling. You’re speedin’ it up.”

” _Fuck... Fuck you-”_

      “You know I’m incapable of feeling nausea. You’re just... giving me really angry butterflies and getting me off in the process.”

“I... need control... _need to destroy_... need... to _die_ -”

      “You need to sleep.”

”... I just want to die already, dammit; existence is suffering...”

I continued sobbing, and he rubbed his stomach tenderly as I faded out of consciousness.

 

An indefinite amount of time passed before I woke, returning from the void to his comfort.

He shifted, patting the suddenly full space.

      “Heh, hey.” 

I snuggled into the softness surrounding me, stroking it idly.

“I... I’m really sorry about all of that.”

      “Take better care of yourself; don’t let it get to the point where you invert.”

“Thank you... I didn’t deserve how gentle you were.

... Do you mind if I stay a while longer?”

      “Hell no. Get cozy, bitch.”


	35. Chapter 35

“Man, I wanna bust a nut tonight.

      ...

It sure would be nice to be vored by a certain memelord.

      ...

Look at me, all small and tasty, ready to be swooced away and make you feel good~

      ...

C’mon, do you want me to beg or something?”

I leaned over his fluffy hair, poking his cheek lightly.

      “... Dude, it’s like three in the morning.”

“So... a raincheck, then?”

...

      “How ‘bout a compromise? Knock yourself out, just no stussy action so I can sleep.”

“That works. Er, thanks, heh...”

      “Mhmm.”

He rolled onto his back, closing his eyes with a deep sigh. I knelt on the top of the pillow, looking out over his landscape as I considered my options. His abdomen rose and fell with each breath, and the air nearest him was noticeably warmer. It was so relaxing just to experience the rhythm of his body from the outside that I almost gave up my quest in favor of joining him in sleep... but it was also so inviting. 

The gentle slopes of skin and cloth, the very living world in front of me ready to be explored... I flitted down, postponing said quest for some quality adventures.

Once I’d thoroughly tired myself out, I plopped down on his chest, basking in the blue glow of his core shining through his shirt. I gazed up at the mountainous facial features above me, no less awestruck and twitterpated to be in the presence of such a majestic being after all this time, to be endeared to him.

“I love this so much because it’s you,” I murmured inaudibly.

“I love you, and I want you to be my everything... my moon, stars, and home, my sky and sea, my whole friggin’ universe.”

Saying those things out loud, to myself, made me feel just a tad embarrassed, so I turned my attention back to the mission at hand. In hand.

_I could literally just jack it right here and now, but..._

I glanced over as he moved his mouth muscles, lips soft, smooth, plush-

_No, focus. Mouth leads to throat, and throat leads to stomach, which is off-limits. It’s too goddamn tempting..._

I stared at those pretty, two-toned tan lips, imagining thrusting in and out a couple times would suffice... but then he swallowed, Adam’s apple bobbing up and down.

My mind ran off the tracks again, and I shook my head, forcing my gaze upwards.

_..._

_No, that’s ridiculous._

_..._

_It would work, though. Probably._

_..._

_Dammit_ _... Whoever designed him created the most perfect person on the planet._

_It’s their fault that this is happening... and he enables it. It’s all him, not me! I would never desire these things with someone else. I don’t have a friggin’ nose kink!_

_..._ _Stupid sexy genius robot, stupid phantom hormones, stupid me..._

I flew atop him, landing on the tip of his nose. Scaling up slightly, I whipped my dick out and straddled the long, solid bridge. I started grinding against it, gripping the sides to maintain balance. 

Once I got over the initial shame, I was able to enjoy myself much more than I anticipated. I came within minutes, panting silently as it dribbled down to the divit above his mouth, trickling along like a thin, blue milk mustache. 

I was about to make it vanish when he ran his tongue across his upper lip, licking it clean. He plucked me off carefully, tonguing the rest of the mess away. I was so caught off-guard that I practically mewled.

He smirked fondly, staring through half-lidded eyes. 

“Are... you awake?”

      “Nah.”

“Oh.”

      “Just getting a snack. Be a shame if I...”

He lowered me into his mouth, turning his head to roll me against his cheek. I got comfortable, dozing off.


	36. Chapter 36

     “You ok?”

“I’m fine!!!”

     “That’s exactly what a person who’s not ok would say.”

“Bug off, I need to sort this out.”

I huffed, running my fingers through my hair forcefully as I tried to focus on the project at hand.

“... I feel like such an idiot.”

   “It’s a learning curve. You’ll get there eventually.”

“Nnghhhh.”

Exasperated, I buried my face in my folded arms. He reached over, gently tugging the grid out from under me. I didn’t try to stop him.

“... so tired of feeling incompetent and failing everything. Don’t want to be surrounded by people all day every day; don’t want to be around anyone; don’t want to do anything… Just a goddamn pansy…”

     “Wanna come in for some R and R?”

“... I’m not sure I’d want to leave.”

     “Stay as long as you want; you know I don’t mind.”

He leaned down, kissing the top of my head. I heaved a small sigh, feeling the tenseness leave my shoulders as he continued his ministrations. 

“‘m the luckiest bastard in the universe. Don’t know how I made it all those years without you.”

     “You’re badass, that’s how. I’m sentencing you to a mandatory break, and you’re gonna let me take care of you for once.”

I nodded, tilting my head to meet his lips. 

“Thank you, love. You’re a real angel.”

     “Anytime! Hotel Minaeus at your service… No, too cheesy. Robotel? Whatever, you get the picture. Now, c’mere~”

I scaled down instantaneously, floating towards him and letting him cradle me to his chest. I nuzzled into his soft warmth, closing my eyes. He pet my back slowly with a thumb as I rose and fell with each breath. I let the steady movements and rhythmic sounds of his body lull me into a sleepy trance, overwhelmed by the sense of safety and love.

     “Mornin’, sleeping beauty.”

“... How long was I out?”

     “Not long, but you’ll be more comfortable inside.”

“Arguable.”

He laughed quietly, prying me off his shirt. I stifled a whine, reluctant to leave his warmth for any amount of time.

     “Any preferences?”

“… Surprise me, heh.”

He brought me to his face, smiling affectionately. I returned the expression, somewhat embarrassed.

“Thank you, again. Seriously.”

After being rendered helpless by more smooches, I was lowered carefully into his mouth. He ran his tongue over me, gently rolling me around as he savored the moment. The external energy barrier raised, and the internal lowered. He altered me unexpectedly, pausing before taking a deep breath to suck my form down. I slipped through rapidly at this reduced size, tumbling into the spongy white net-like material of his left “lung”. I laughed, exhilarated. 

Gusts of fresh laundry-scented air swirled around me, and the filters spun like windmills. The area was entirely lit up from his core, and his heartbeat felt like bass vibrations. I flopped onto my back, admiring the beautiful architecture in this pseudo-daylight. The lungs themselves don’t work like a human’s; for now, it was peaceful and calm. I scaled down further and climbed up the side, fingers barely making indentations on the porous materials. When I reached the top, I stopped to look down at the steep height I had scaled. I perched in one of the circular grooves, breezes billowing through my hair and clothing. The air was drawn back out when he finally exhaled, lung contracting. The groove shrank, and I lost my footing, rolling down the soft surface. He laughed, voice reverberating as he drew in rapid shallow breaths, the entire area quaking.

     “... hahah, ah. Ok, I’m done. Holy fuck, that tickled.”

I grew slightly smaller, sinking my hands into and snuggling into the material, now akin to a fluffy carpet. He snorted, bouncing me around again.

     “Ha, dude, quit it! I’m using mad self-control here. I… really want to keep feeling you, but if I don’t disable the sensors I’m gonna cough ya out.”

I stilled myself, resting in place. He hummed quietly, which was still pretty fucking loud. After several minutes, he spoke again.

     “Just fyi, you can leave anytime through the filter.”

I was eager to continue my explorations, so I complied. It drew me through flexible tubing, down to the particle chamber. I didn’t want it to end there, so I went up the water filtration tube, phasing into his icy blue cave of a stomach and increasing my size. I settled in the warm, gel-like filaments, wiggling around a bit. His muscles squeezed me gently as they rung out a gurgle.

     “Sounds like he missed you… Mmm.”

He rubbed it tenderly, and it squelched in response. With a content sigh, he started filling it again, drawing water from the storage tank below. It passed behind me like rapids in a stream before slowly spilling down like a waterfall, the existing puddle now a splash zone. I was out of range, but still encompassed by mist.

     “Enjoying yourself?”

I stroked the sides with both hands, and his heart fluttered. 

     “Heh, me too.”

When we’d had our fun, I proceeded to adventure through various other compartments, sporadically phasing, flying, and resizing. I even went formless through the generator to fuse my energy with his hydroelectric channels for a bit, giving him a rush of Good Vibes™ as I coursed through the circuits and wires in his system and awed over his complex neural network. Hours passed as he went about his day, and by dusk I had decided to settle in his core. He scrunched his neck to look down at me, smiling as I smushed my lips against the glass. He traced a finger around the panel, and I followed it with my hand, leaving a tingly sensation. 

     “... You should take off for a staycation .”


	37. Chapter 37

      "Al, I'm gonna be a surrogate!"

 

"Sorry, what?"

      "I'm gonna have eggies in my belly like a seahorse dad."

"... Why? How?"

      "Remember that new species we were working on? They were gonna spend weeks constructing a gestation environment, so I convinced 'em to put some in me instead. They knew I'd probably get off to it, but they just told me to be careful with their precious cargo. I got everything I need here, even monitoring devices. It should take about six weeks."

"That’s kinky as hell. Your hentai dreams are finally coming true."

      "Mmm, and I'm gonna need your help~" 

"I will bust at least one nut." 

He unpacked the case, then filled up a big container with water. He sprinkled a couple clear, beadlike objects into it, then waited for them to absorb the water and enlarge. 

      "Dis what they grow in. It protects and nourishes them."

They stopped around the size of golf balls, and he proceeded to combine two vials of genetic material in a syringe, injecting each meticulously. 

      "Bam! Pregnant... Bam! Pregnant... Bam! Pre-"

"Are you really going to say that each time? There's like fifty..."

      "Forty-five.

      ... It’s frogizardsnakemanderfish time, bitch."

"You're not gonna, you know, vore them, right? I don't think-"

      "Watch and learn."

He whipped off his shirt, turning off the pigment of his abdomen to make it translucent. He chugged a strange-looking bottle, then switched the valves so that it flowed into the storage compartment below his stomach. I poked it curiously, watching it slosh around. 

      "What imma need your help with is getting them in there."

"Sure. Should I, uh, hop in, or-"

      "I think it'll work better the hentai way."

I nodded, watching as he began to swallow them down. The eggs looked malleable and jello-like, but it still wasn't without difficulty. His stomach was full only half-finished, so he took a break and I wound my tail down his throat to guide and gingerly push each one through. They landed with a splash, and once I got to the second half, I noticed that the organ was stretching to accommodate them, something his stomach couldn't do. 

_Was that one of his modifications? It’s always something with him..._

"Aaand they're in! Congratulations."

He nodded, panting slightly as he dried his mouth. I placed a hand on his belly, marveling at the sight. 

"God, I wanna fuck that..." 

      "Please do."

"You're not too tired?"

      "Hell no; this is what it's all about."

He laid back in bed and I straddled the hump, gently rocking my hips against it. I phased a ghostly tendril into his tummy, rubbing it sweetly to send him over the edge.

      "So good... So full... God, Al, want you in there-"

I scaled down once he regained composure, phasing into his stomach to give his throat a break. We went for a second round, which I followed with soothing energy and a long massage. He fell asleep within minutes. 

The next day was the official beginning of the incubation period. He increased the temperature of the container and added another bottle of liquid, and we watched them grow with every day that followed, monitoring them with the devices. The time was mostly spent helping him adjust- lots of rubs and drinks and naps.

They started wiggling by the third week. 

      "Ah-"

"Are you ok?!"

      "One of them flipped again!"

"Are you sure it doesn't hurt?"

      "Dude, I promise; my pain receptors are off, but it probably wouldn't either way. It's just- hah! Wild..."

He sat back down, and we just kinda watched the wriggly masses like one might fish in a tank. I placed a hand against it lightly, feeling the tiny changes under his skin. He pet my hair affectionately, and I pet his tummy, pressing kisses and nuzzles to it. 

      "... It definitely would feel better if they were in my stussy, but sometimes you gotta compromise. If I'm ever in this situation again, I think I'll draw it out, take a couple at a time an' keep 'em there instead."

"Is it still... you know..."

      "Hm? Oh, yeah, I'm still totally getting off to it... Heh, look at 'em, they're like tadpoles-to-be. Fuckin' adorable."

I scaled down to curl atop it, and he patted me with his fingertip.

There was a lot more movement to come, especially once they'd outgrown and absorbed their enclosures. He had to down another bottle just to give them space to wiggle past one another. 

      "Alien babies in my gut mothership... Swimmin' around all day and night... I feel like a walking fishbowl."

"Are you sure you're doing alright?"

      "Yeah... I'm kinda looking forward to this being over."

"Understandable."

He rubbed it tenderly, groaning.

      "It’s too early, you lil' shits." 

He lost his appetite three days before the end, so there was no more voring. When it was finally time, he simply waddled to the lab after everyone left, leaned over the waiting tank, and opened up his container to let them slip out, sighing with relief. He rinsed it before closing it back up again and heading home, collapsing on the bed.

 

                    "We've dubbed this species "the one Min explored his xeno ovi kink with." Zeneovi for short."

      "That’s fair."


End file.
